Elevator Music
by WitchyGirl99
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome take the same elevator to the same floor every day. They never talk. One day the elevator breaks down. And then chaos ensues. There is fighting, then screaming, then kissing. And then...well no one takes the elevator after that. InuKag
1. Dark

_I know I'm originally supposed to update Happiness today but I'm having a hard time with the chapter so...I'll post this instead and push the other date back a bit, at least until I can write properly._

_Also, I know this is short. Each chapter (and there are thirty of them) will be 1000 words in length._

_This story is made through prompts. There are thirty of them, one per chapter. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

_

**Elevator Music**

**Well This is Fun **

_(Dark)_

* * *

Inuyasha Taisho arrived at the office at exactly 7:03 every morning.

Kagome Higurashi arrived at the office at exactly 7:04 every morning, bypassing the famous Taisho brother when he was stopped to flirt with the secretary.

Both Inuyasha and Kagome waited for the elevator at exactly 7:05 am.

The ding that signalled the elevator's return made both of their heads turn up. Waiting for the crowd of other businessmen and women, they both entered the spacious box. On Monday through Thursday, Kagome pressed the button to the fifteenth floor. On Fridays, Inuyasha pressed the button because he felt generous.

Neither Inuyasha nor Kagome talked to each other. They never had to.

Being the assistant to Sesshomaru Taisho, Inuyasha's half-brother and business partner, Kagome only talked directly to Sango Houko who was Inuyasha's personal assistant. It was just how the business worked. You talked to those you directly worked for or you talked to those amongst the same status as you. It was like high school, only worse.

There had to be at least seventeen people standing inside the elevator. With the buttons pressed to go to the fourth, fifth, seventh, eighth, tenth, twelfth and fifteenth floor, it was surely to take a while. Five of the fifteen left on the fourth floor. Three left on the fifth. Two left on the seventh. Four left on the tenth. One left on the twelfth.

Finally, they were alone.

They still didn't talk.

Inuyasha raised his head and nodded towards her, the only gesture he made of her existence. Kagome gave a half-smile in return. Her boss constantly reminded her how stupid and unreliable Inuyasha was. Inuyasha was tired of hearing the name Kagome this and Kagome that because apparently his personal assistant Sango and this Kagome girl were best friends.

It was somewhere between the fourteenth floor and the fifteenth when it happened. 'It' makes the situation sound a lot easier than it really is. 'It' is actually the occurrence of the elevator breaking down, shutting off and only relying on backup power.

Inuyasha wasn't pleased.

Kagome wanted to cry.

They stood together for a pause of silence, the two of them trying to process their situation. What they were left with was a dark box that currently had them trapped. There was only a gentle hum of the emergency lights flickering on, barely enough to illuminate their faces.

Pressing the emergency button, Kagome felt sweat start to trickle down her body, eyes wide with panic. It was so dark and so small and _shit_. A static-filled voice came over the speakers and she immediately sighed in relief.

"Inuyasha, I told you not to eat those donuts for fear of breaking the elevator with your massive weight."

It wasn't the most reassuring.

"Fuck off Miroku," Inuyasha hissed, stepping closer to Kagome and looking at the speaker. It was almost like he was expecting to see a face and not just hear the tinny sound of a voice across a wire. "What's wrong? Why isn't the elevator moving?"

"I'm not sure. Clearly, I'm just a security guard," Miroku Tsujitani said, not at all bitter. "But I can see you from the camera. Wave you two."

"Well get help asshole," Inuyasha said, gritting his teeth. "And don't be stupid. Are we even safe in here?"

"You're not going to fall or anything," Miroku replied, although Kagome personally thought he didn't sound so sure. "I've already called 911 and emergency personnel. We'll see if we can get you out of there."

"There is no _seeing_ about it," Kagome snapped, feeling the tight pressure in her chest. "Get me out of here."

There was an uncomfortable silence in which Inuyasha and Kagome could only hear their faded breathing. Inuyasha moved a little closer, still looking at the speaker. Kagome took a step back into the corner, feeling trapped and more than just a little sick. She tried to calm her heart, take control of her breathing but it wasn't working out too good.

For the first time, Inuyasha turned to look at her with dark eyes. She couldn't really tell with the low lighting. "You okay there?"

"Fine," she grit out, trying not to sound like the panic-filled child she so desperately wanted to be.

"Okay well they should be here soon guys. Do you have supplies with you?" Miroku asked. "Water and snacks and other stuff like that?"

"Why the _fuck_ would I carry shit around like that with me?" Inuyasha asked, rolling his eyes. "What am I a–"

"Personal assistant," Kagome cut in, letting out a strangled laugh. "I have three bottles of water, my lunch and a couple to-go bars."

Inuyasha merely looked at her with a puzzled expression. "You have what?"

"Good," Miroku answered, interrupting whatever Kagome was going to say in response. "Just sit down and relax for now. Help is on the way."

"Get Sango, will you?" Inuyasha asked. "I need to talk to someone that's competent and can actually tell me the facts."

"I'm hurt," Miroku laughed.

Inuyasha went on to say something more but Kagome tuned him out, trying to steady her heart. She needed to focus on something. Turning to look at the man in the box with her, she noticed how tall he was and how his hair was long and straight. He wore dark slacks with a button up shirt and tie. He obviously worked out a lot – not even the loose shirt could hide the muscular form lurking underneath. By all standards he was very attractive, with dark smouldering eyes and a deep lulling voice.

Kagome caught the tail-end of the conversation.

"Calm down Inuyasha. Just sit back and get some well-deserved rest." Miroku let out a long sigh that wasn't missed by the speaker.

"Keep me updated," Inuyasha insisted, before looking over and sitting down. His gaze locked with hers for a moment, stilling time. "Well this is fun."

"Extremely," Kagome replied, sounding miserable and trying not to scream in the dark.

* * *

_I welcome any and all feedback. Hope you liked it! There is a lot more to come._


	2. Smell

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

_

**Elevator Music**

**We'll Be Free**

_(Smell)

* * *

_

"So," Inuyasha started, tilting his head towards her. "You must be Kagome Higurashi, Sesshomaru's personal assistant."

"And you must be Inuyasha Taisho, Sesshomaru's half-brother," Kagome replied, nodding. The crushed feeling that spread throughout her chest wasn't releasing any. She started to take swallower breaths.

A small smirk lit his face and he nodded. "I guess introductions weren't necessary then, although I don't ever recall having a conversation with you."

"You haven't."

Inuyasha just continued to smirk. The elevator was cool but dark, the only light coming from the roof. The shiny doors reflected his image back at him, making him see the tautness in the woman's face. If he leaned forward just a bit he could smell her perfume in the air. There was something strange about her in this current situation and Inuyasha tried to pinpoint it down. "We're going to get out of here, you know that right?"

Kagome nodded her head. Once, twice and then she finally looked up to meet his gaze. "I know. So, how are you?"

Inuyasha looked at her for a moment before rolling his eyes heavenward. "I'm just peachy. How are you?"

"Not that great," she answered. Her voice sounded a little weaker the more she kept talking. It wasn't until then that he realized she was shaking.

Frowning and sliding on his bum to sit near her, he lightly touched her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Kagome laughed feebly for a bit before tilting her head up towards the roof. "I'm, uh, a bit claustrophobic."

Maybe it was the tone in which she said it but Inuyasha burst out laughing. "You are claustrophobic? And yet you take the elevator every day and look just as fine as everyone else?"

"I knew it," she murmured. "And yes. I'm fine because I know in a few moments I'll be off. As long as I know I'm going to get off, I'll be fine."

"But we are going to get off," Inuyasha tried to explain, dropping his hand to rest between his thighs. "Just in a little while longer, we'll be free from here."

Kagome nodded. "Can you move over?"

Inuyasha gave her a sly smirk. "Closer?"

"No," Kagome said quickly, leaning away. "Farther."

Instantly the smirk disappeared. "Well that's a surprise. I've never been told to move away before," he said, almost sounding like he was in awe for her ability to resist him. "You really want me to move away?"

"I'm breathing in your used air," Kagome said shortly. "And if I breathe too much of it in, I'll die from inhaling your carbon dioxide."

That got him laughing. Inuyasha was practically rolling on the floor, staring at her incredulously before returning to the never-ending laughter. "Woman, are you for real?"

"Screw you," she said without heat, burying her head in her hands. "I just don't like it okay?"

Putting up his hands in mock surrender, Inuyasha scooted away back to his spot in the elevator. "Then I would think talking would make it worse, you know? Talking makes you use the air faster and stuff."

Kagome visibly paled, meeting his eyes only briefly before skittering away. "I need to get out of here," she croaked, rocking slightly with her knees scrunched up to her chest and her slender arms wrapped around them. "This is...not okay."

"We're going to get out of here," Inuyasha said firmly, not really sure how to make anything better. Usually he was pretty brisk with women – unless he was flirting. His personal assistant Sango always told him that he was all business until business made its way into his pants. It was something along those lines anyways. He didn't believe it but she sure as hell did.

Nodding only slightly, Kagome took a deep breath and rested her head against the wall. "So what are the new plans for the company?"

He was all business right? Inuyasha felt that he could talk about this easily, even though he much rather ask her other more personal questions. He never noticed how attractive his half-brother's personal assistant was before. Of course, he never really noticed her existence. She was there because she was there. End of story. "Well, this morning was kind of important," he started, tapping his fingers impatiently on his knee. "I was supposed to put a proposal together for a new building development. The meeting is tomorrow so that'll be another all-nighter."

"I've heard about that. With ACG Corp, right?" Kagome asked, sounding more like she was just trying to move along the conversation rather than have a real curiosity.

Inuyasha nodded. "Sesshomaru delivers the presentation tomorrow. I'm there for the visual effect."

Frowning, Kagome turned to look at him. "The visual effect, like in presentation slides? That's my job but I didn't get anything about that–"

Inuyasha laughed and rolled his eyes. "No. _I'm_ the visual effect. The boss of ACG is a woman."

Kagome made a noise that he couldn't really determine. "I know. I've met her actually several times for lunch. Sesshomaru likes me to keep into close contact with our _friends_. Anyways, she thinks Sesshomaru's hotter so you might want to switch roles."

"_What_?" He never considered that before. His eyes were bug-wide and he was sure his mouth was hanging open. News about the boss-woman's preference was just horrifying.

"Yes, I believe she said he was more elegant."

"Because he's pretty much a woman with the way he preens himself," Inuyasha scoffed, crossing his arms. "Who the hell does she think she is anyways? Is she blind?"

"Apparently," Kagome murmured, shaking her head.

"So you think I'm hotter than your boss, huh?" Inuyasha grinned, past annoyance already forgotten. "You just agreed with me."

"I said _apparently_," Kagome responded, sighing. "It was sarcastic."

"I bet. Don't worry, I won't tell Sesshomaru."

Kagome scoffed. "Right, your ego is too big. That'll be the first thing you say, just for an excuse to piss him off."

Inuyasha smirked, amused. "Well, I might just mention it."

* * *

_Again, the chapters are 1000 words each, no more and no less._

_Any feedback is more than welcome :)_


	3. Touch

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I profit from it in any way.

* * *

_

**Elevator Music**

**The Immaturity Begins**

_(Touch)

* * *

_

It was starting to get hot in the elevator.

Kagome was starting to go a little insane.

"When are we getting out?" she practically begged, wanting to burst into tears and cry. "This is totally unfair and really cruel."

"Stop bitching, will you?" Inuyasha asked, rolling his eyes. "I'm not any happier."

"Yeah, well I'm going to die from carbon dioxide poisoning because you're using up my air and I don't want your recycled air!"

And just like that Inuyasha was rolling on the elevator floor again, laughing his ass off.

"Please let me live through this!" Kagome screamed, looking up towards the ceiling of the elevator with a sigh. "If anyone cares, I'd really rather live. You're more than welcome to kill Inuyasha though. He's stealing my good air."

"You're a fucking riot," Inuyasha snorted, looking up at her from his position on the floor. "So what do you do on your spare time? Go out with friends? Sneak off to hotel rooms with the boyfriend? Get smashed and flash people driving by you?"

"First of all," Kagome started, watching him with eyes that glinted amusement. "If I had a boyfriend I wouldn't sneak around with him. There's no point to it. I wouldn't be a mistress or whatever you want to call those women. Second, I only flashed people once when I was really drunk and that was for a bachelorette party. Finally, my personal life is really not that important."

Inuyasha smirked. "So you don't have one then."

"I do," she huffed, too quick on the draw and far too indignant. Sighing, she looked back towards the roof. "I work between the hours of seven-thirty to nine-thirty but I'm on call twenty-four-seven. I think the last time I tried to have a social life beyond work, Sesshomaru called me four times until I finally gave up and went back to the office."

"Wow, that's harsh," he replied. "I don't do that to Sango."

Kagome laughed at that, still not looking at him. "From what she tells me, I have the better end of the deal. You, uh, get angry a lot, huh?"

"Fuck off," Inuyasha spat, the heated words dying the moment they left his mouth. "Try dealing with a half-brother for a partner who you don't really like. Add to the mix all the politics and ethics of business, plus the shareholder crap and dealing with the board–"

"I get it," Kagome interrupted. Her soft brown eyes turned to look down at him, a hint of a smile on her face. "Sesshomaru is the same only he bottles it up. You just say it out loud."

This was not the time for psychology. "Whatever," Inuyasha muttered. "Want to play spin the bottle?"

"Oh goody," Kagome replied, rolling her eyes. "The immaturity begins."

"Fine, we'll play truth or dare."

"Because, we're totally, like, you know, twelve." Kagome raised a brow at him. "Are you serious?"

"Twenty questions?"

Suddenly, the crackling of the speaker halted any further conversation between them. Inuyasha flipped over and crawled towards it, staring at it like it was gold. "Miroku, are you there?"

"Hey Inuyasha," Miroku said, laughing like an idiot. "How's it going down there? Remember, don't do anything dirty or I'll see you."

"Great," Inuyasha muttered, looking at Kagome helplessly. "Where's Sango?"

"I'm right here- Goddammit Miroku! Keep your fucking hands to yourself!" Sango yelled, making the two trapped occupants wince.

"But Sango–"

"Shut up, I don't want to hear it," she continued, growling. Finally the conversation seemed to turn. "So I talked to Sesshomaru. He's less than pleased but he's going to be down shortly after he manages the high-priority cases."

Rolling his eyes, Inuyasha glared at Kagome. "See? How do I work with an asshole like that? We're stuck in the fucking elevator and he's just doing office work because that's _far_ more important."

"Are you listening to me?" Sango yelled, sounding exasperated. "Hello, Inuyasha?"

"What the fuck do you want?" Inuyasha snapped back, glaring at the speaker. "When the hell are we getting out of here?"

"The workers will be here...eventually. They're on their way," Sango said, quickly. "So just sit tight and relax, okay? What work do I need to cover?"

"Just talk to Sesshomaru about the plan for ACG. With this elevator down we'll only have the service one working. We can't bring our clients up in that. He'll have to move locations." Inuyasha growled at the last part, seeming to have realized that he wouldn't be going.

Kagome sighed, noticing the part of the sentence that Sango didn't want them to focus on. Inuyasha was too caught up in work to notice but the way Sango hesitated at when the workers would be there was uncomforting and more than a little unnerving. "When are the workers going to be here?"

"Soon," Sango said. "Don't worry Kags. I'll take care of your workload."

"I'm not worried–"

Sango's too cheery voice made the speaker crackle some more. "I'm leaving! Bye!"

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other.

"They're not coming any time soon," Kagome groaned, banging her head against the wall. "I'm going to die in here with you. That's just great."

"What's wrong with me?" Inuyasha asked, frowning. "I'm heroic."

Kagome glared at him pointedly. "Case and point, thank you very much." She took in a shaky breath, feeling the walls of the elevator close in on her. She didn't mind them much but the fact that she didn't know when she would get out of there and into fresh air was driving her insane. Inuyasha thought it was funny but there was nothing amusing about it.

"Hey." The tone was soft and Kagome realized that Inuyasha was suddenly really close. His long black hair fell over his shoulders and his dark brown eyes watched hers. His hand came up to her face, soothing her. "Just breathe, okay?"

And Kagome would have, if the touch hadn't just sent sparks tingling down her body.

* * *

_I love how short these are. Don't you?_


	4. Listen

_This is to make up for my lack of anything else. I'm so ridiculously behind it's insulting._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I profit from this in any way.

* * *

_

**Elevator Music**

**Don't Ask Me Now**

_(Listen)

* * *

_

"Kagome, I think you're forgetting to breathe."

Oh right.

Taking a deep breath, Kagome watched the flecks of amber in the dark brown orbs change to her movements. Inuyasha was still, just watching her while she inhaled and exhaled.

"Good," he whispered, smirking at her. "I know I'm hot but I didn't think I could literally take your breath away."

"Ah ha, that's funny," Kagome whispered sarcastically, the sound far too soft to bring any sort of insult. She continued to breathe in and out, watching his face and memorizing every feature. It was helping to calm her. When her heart beat returned to normal, she gave him a small smile. "Thanks."

He pulled away slowly, withdrawing his hand from her face. It was a loss that made a shiver work its way down her spine. How could one man's touch affect her like that? It was beyond bizarre. She probably needed to get out more into the real world.

"Feeling better?" he asked, returning to his corner of the elevator. His expression was decidedly blank, eyes still wide and soft. It was a strange look from when they were first stuck together, freaking out and in a panic.

"A bit," Kagome answered, nodding. "How are you doing? I never asked how you felt about elevators."

"Well don't ask me now," Inuyasha chuckled. "My opinion might scare you a bit."

"Then please don't," Kagome replied curtly. "So what do you do when you're not working? Get into bar fights? Buy hookers for fun? I bet you drink a lot."

His brown eyes seemed amused as she rambled off things in a fashion mimicking his. He shook his head as she finished, smirking. "No, no and no. Oh-for-three," he murmured. "However, if you asked me those questions ten years ago you'd have gotten an A plus."

"Were you a rebel in your teens?" Kagome asked, grinning widely. "I can totally see it."

Inuyasha nodded, laughing even while his eyes seemed to distance. "There were some family issues in the house. I didn't take to it very well," he admitted, tapping his fingers on the ground. "I partied a lot and drank. I've tried virtually every drug a teenager could get their hands on, sometimes more because of the money... I'd go to bars and fight or strip clubs to be a dick. I had money, I was a hormonal teenage boy and I really didn't give a flying fuck about anything else."

"What changed?" Kagome whispered, feeling the mood visibly shift in the small elevator. It was strange to hear part of a life story about a man you'd call a stranger to yourself. She'd seen Inuyasha around all the time. They rode the elevator together every day but they never once made eye contact or talked. Things between them, like who pressed the button to the fifteenth floor, were an automatic gesture that just happened naturally. Even that was more than just a little bizarre.

"My dad," Inuyasha laughed, somewhat bitterly. The sound didn't suit him well. "He basically told me that I cleaned up my act or I was out on the street for good. Sesshomaru was the perfect son and I knew I couldn't live up to that standard. So I ignored him and continued down the road I was on. I came home the next night piss drunk and stupid high and my dad didn't let me in. He took my keys from me for the house and car and just...shut the door. That sobered me up pretty quickly.

"I was on my own for a week and every day I couldn't stand it. I thought I'd be fine living with friends and drinking beer but I realized instantly how shit it was. There were fucking rats in the place. The landlord threatened to kick us out with a shotgun if we didn't pay rent in twenty minutes. I didn't have a job and my friends didn't either. When the landlord finally kicked us out, I asked them where we were going to go. They didn't know and decided that getting high was a much better solution than looking for shelter."

Inuyasha looked up at Kagome, blinking. "Clearly, I went home and begged for mercy. I have never touched drugs since then and I only drink a little bit, if any."

Kagome opened her mouth to say something – she didn't know exactly what – when Inuyasha waved dismissively at her.

"Sorry. I've never spilled that before. You shouldn't have had to listen to all that." He gave a sheepish grin before turning. "Anyways, even Miroku doesn't know about it so I'd rather you didn't say anything."

"You mean Miroku the security guy?" Kagome asked, frowning. "Why would he know anything?"

"Uh, he's a friend?" Inuyasha answered, tilting his head at her. "You don't think I have friends?"

Kagome shook her head, giving a rueful smile. "No, I just find it funny that a friend of yours would only work in security and not some big executive position."

To Kagome's relief, Inuyasha burst out laughing, changing the mood back to the carefree tone it was before. "Yeah _right_," he snorted, smirking. "Miroku is the kind of guy that would hang himself if he suffered like that. He likes security. It gives him an excuse to boss people around in a way that seems professional and not bastard-like. Plus, he thinks all women love men in uniform."

"That's a very sad statement," Kagome concluded, sighing. "I guess that was why Sango was yelling at him. Apparently he grabs her ass at least once a day."

Inuyasha looked surprised. "And Sango takes that? If I even look at her funny I get my head blown off."

"I think she secretly likes him," Kagome whispered, smiling. "But you can't say anything."

"What happens in the elevator, stays in the elevator," Inuyasha replied, nodding at the security camera and grimacing. "Actually, we might want to change that to 'what's said in the elevator'."

* * *

_Q: This is going slowly._

_A: Well duh. It'll be thirty chapters. Elevators aren't that hard to fix and everything is going to be drawn..._

_...out :)_

_Thanks to everyone for the amazing feedback! I'm glad such few words can still appease you!_


	5. Moon

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I profit from any of this._

**

* * *

Elevator Music**

**Secrets Save People**

_(Moon)_

* * *

"Are you and Sango friends?"

The question came as a surprise to Kagome, shaking her out of her thoughts. They had lapsed into momentary silence, breathing deep and listening to the gentle hum of the emergency lights. There was a strange sense of calm in the spacious elevator, even while Kagome was still trying hard not to panic at the situation. For now, she looked at Inuyasha with a frown.

"Didn't we go over that? We're best friends. We have to deal with each other a lot so you and Sesshomaru don't have to. I guess it makes everything work easier." She smiled a bit at that, uncurling her legs from their bent position and letting them spread out. Her skirt wrinkled upwards, still too low for anything to be inappropriate.

For some reason, Inuyasha was slight disappointed at that. "Uh, yeah, I guess. Sesshomaru and I don't exactly get along."

"It's probably for the best," Kagome agreed. "Just this small amount of time I've spent here stuck with you and I can tell. If it were the two of you, one of you'd be dead."

Inuyasha snorted at that, relaxing himself too. If they were going to be stuck there for awhile, he might as well get comfy. "I think you mean Sesshomaru would be dead. I'm clearly the better one."

"I'm surprised that the elevator hasn't crashed to its doom with the weight of your ego in it."

Smirking, Inuyasha kicked his foot out at hers. The black leather of his shoe clicked against her heels, making her look up with an amused expression. "I'm bored," he said finally, huffing. "Can we do something? I mean – anything at all?"

They fell into momentary silence, both of them trying to figure out what game they could play to remain slightly amused. Finally, Kagome spoke up with a weird expression masking her face. "Tell me a secret that no one else knows."

"What?" Inuyasha asked, frowning at her. "What kind of game is that?"

"Well remember what you said to me: what's said in the elevator _stays_ in the elevator?" Kagome sighed, leaning forward so that they were that unperceivable inch closer. "What do you want to bet that the moment the elevator's fixed, we're never going to talk again?"

Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something. He didn't think that was possible. And yet, when he thought about it, when would they talk? In their five seconds alone in the elevator to the fifteenth floor after everyone had already left? He was so busy at work, sometimes he didn't even go home. Kagome was undoubtedly busy too.

Eventually, this would be wrapped up as the freak accident that it was and the story would end.

Kagome continued. "This way when we're both out of here, the time we actually spent held against our will can be remembered as a good thing."

"Spilling secrets is a good thing, really?" Inuyasha asked, lips tilting into a smirk. "I don't get the logic."

"It is when you have nothing better to do and this elevator slogan we have means something," Kagome answered, nodding. "Secrets are binding."

"Secrets save people," Inuyasha countered.

"Sometimes," she agreed, nodding her head up and down, brown eyes searching his. "Especially when the secret is that you're head-over-heels, over-the-moon in love with someone that can't be yours."

Inuyasha could hear the slight bitterness in her voice, like coffee made too strong that burns your tongue. He tilted his head to the side, feeling his long black hair fall with the movement as he considered her. No doubt that that was her biggest secret. "Does he know?"

Kagome's eyes briefly glanced over his before looking back down at the floor. "No. It was a long time ago and I'm done with it now, but I never told anyone. Until this moment, that is."

Inuyasha smirked. "Feel better?" He meant to have it sound sarcastic or rhetorical, but it came out all wrong. Instead, he sounded like there was meaning and compassion behind the question when there was absolutely no reason for it.

"More than you know," she whispered, leaning back against the wall. "What about you?"

Inuyasha thought about it for a moment. He considered scowling and pushing the question aside. It was his business anyways – she didn't have a right to know his personal information. However, they were stuck and bored and... The genuine and pure look she gave him was something extraordinary. It was almost pulling him in, keeping him wrapped around her like the moon to the earth to the sun.

"I've never been like that," he whispered finally, his own voice startling him. "Over-the-moon for someone, I mean."

A look of shock crossed her face before it passed into the smooth lines of her carefully constructed facade. She gave a small smile and actually scooted over, sitting so that if she reached really far and really hard, she could touch him on the knee in an endearing pat. "You're still young and there's still so much time. It's not always fun – or a good thing."

Inuyasha nodded, frowning as he watched the spot on his leg that she hardly touched. He could feel the heat radiating off her palm, which he considered to be a normal thing since it was hot in there. What he couldn't explain was how the heat still seared through him even when her hand was missing. "What's it like?"

"What's love like?" Kagome asked, laughing a bit. "It's indescribable. There's no amount of words to sum it up. You can try by putting a slew of words together in a nice little sentence but you're bound to miss the little things that make it what it is." Her warm gaze caught his and for a moment, it felt like he was falling somewhere deep and dark and safe.

It was a really weird feeling and it was totally unwelcome.

"Want any food?"

Inuyasha smirked, grateful for the change in topic.

* * *

_So whaddya think?_


	6. Tears

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I profit from this story.

* * *

_

**Elevator Music**

**His First Instinct**

_(Tears)_

* * *

Snacking away on to-go bars, Inuyasha was quite content. He was so content that he actually forgot that they were stuck in an elevator alone. It wasn't until the crackle of the speaker burst into life that he remembered their difficult situation.

Looking over at Kagome, who was now sprawled out on the elevator floor, he rolled his eyes at how quickly she sat up.

"Hello?" said a voice.

Inuyasha frowned. He didn't recognize it as Miroku or Sango. "This is Inuyasha. Who is this?"

"The name is Kouga Matsuno and I'm the lucky guy to get you out."

If Inuyasha had really been paying more attention to the tinny voice than Kagome's big brown eyes, he might have noticed the sarcasm. "Uh, that's great. What's the situation?"

"I need you to press the lobby button for me," Kouga said. "Did you try that already?" Now that Inuyasha was starting to pay attention, he noted a little less sarcasm and more full-out irritation.

"I did," Kagome said, interrupting and looking at Inuyasha sheepishly. "I thought punching it hard would help."

"Oh, hello," Kouga said, sounding a lot happier. "And who are you?"

"Kagome Higurashi," Kagome answered, looking at the speaker and turning to sit back in her usual spot. "What do you need us to do? Press the lobby button again?"

"If you could, that would be a great help."

Inuyasha frowned at the speaker. "Excuse me, Matsuno?" There was no mistaking it: there was definitely a sigh. "You seem familiar to me. Do I know you?"

The Matsuno guy sounded less than pleased as he grumbled out curses. "Yeah you moron, you know me. I guess you don't remember high school much, do you?"

He thought about it for a moment, rolling the name on his tongue. He knew a Kouga Matsuno from high school? There was actually a guy named Kouga that he knew?

Kagome looked at him strangely before there was an even louder sigh on the speaker. "We played football, you fucking idiot."

OH! "Mangy Wolf, that's you?"

"If there wasn't a damsel in distress in that elevator, I would leave right now," Kouga said hotly, huffing out a breath. "You're still as stupid as you were back then, Mutt Face."

"Hello?" Kagome called out suddenly, interrupting the conversation. "Look, I'm glad you've found each other and your long lost love for one another but I really want to get out of here."

"What?" Inuyasha spluttered, glaring at her. "Why would you say that?"

Kagome ignore him, simply pressing the lobby button and watching it like it would suddenly transform into freedom. When nothing happened, the woman sighed. "Did anything work?"

There was a soft curse on the other end. "Hold on."

For a quiet moment, nothing happened. The crackling stopped.

"I need to get out of here," Kagome whispered, eyes still trained on the holes of the device. "There's only so long that you can forget."

Before Inuyasha could comment on that, the speaker came to life. "There still isn't any movement. As of right now, I'm going to see if we can get you on a solid level. You're stuck between the fourteenth and fifteenth floor. I'll give you more information when I have it."

There was an eerie silence in the elevator until Inuyasha finally said goodbye. He didn't even need to see Kagome to know that she was struggling. The problem was, he did see her, and there was something strangely upsetting about it. While he dated and did the relationship thing, he had never let himself get attached. Inuyasha found that it only got harder from there, once the relationship reached the plateau and the excitement was gone.

Most of his girlfriends accused him of being commitment-phobic. He always disagreed because he had been committed to his company since leaving school.

But this...was almost upsetting to him. That in itself upset him more.

"Breathe Kagome," he said suddenly. It seemed important for him to say something.

Kagome did just that, letting her chest rise and fall with her shallow inhale-exhale. "Do you think we'll ever get out of here?"

Inuyasha laughed, even though it felt awkward and difficult to do. "I told you we're getting out of here. Kagome, I'll say it again. _We're getting out of here_."

She nodded quickly, letting her soft bangs cover her eyes. Moments later, he heard the smallest sniffle escape her. It wasn't hard to figure out that she was crying, tears falling down her face like silent rain drops.

His first instinct was to reach out. His hand extended towards her small frame, nearly touching her in the box that was their prison. He could almost feel the whisper of her against his skin. It was conflicting; he had to decide whether to come closer or not. There was the moment of rejection that could be there. There was the moment of intimacy that could always result.

"Kagome," he whispered, frowning as her name left his lips. Despite everything, he liked how her name sounded on his tongue.

"I'm okay," she said shakily, moving her head side to side as if to stop. "I'm okay," she repeated.

He didn't believe it for a second. "We're getting out of here."

She nodded again, sharply, her head bobbing up and down. Inuyasha still couldn't see her eyes. "It's hard for me...to really believe that. I've, uh, had some bad experiences."

His frown returned. "What kind of experiences?" he asked softly. His hand was still out towards her, as if he could just draw her closer with his presence.

It took mere seconds before the dam broke. All of a sudden, her body heaved with effort and her chest wracked with a sob. Her tears fell down her cheeks and to the floor, leaving a stain of sadness pooling around her.

"Come here," he whispered, lowering his hand.

When she didn't move, he didn't stop to think. He slid over and wrapped his arms around her.

* * *

_I want to thank everyone for the amazing reviews I've been getting. You guys are amazing and I love hearing from you._

_Hoped you liked this chapter!_


	7. Spirit

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha._

* * *

**Elevator Music**

**He Didn't Know**

_(Spirit)_

* * *

It was strange, holding her. Not in a bad way that made him repulsed or disgruntled. No, holding Kagome Higurashi was actually quite pleasant – skin-tingly so. It was that bizarre wording that made him question why holding her was so _different_. Yet, as the girl seemed boneless in his arms, starting to relax after subsiding sobs, he didn't let her go.

And _that _was even stranger.

He didn't want to dwell on it too much.

"Sorry," Kagome grumbled into his shirt, taking a deep breath. He could feel her chest press against his own, feeling the exhale as breath tickled his shoulder and danced across his button-up shirt. "I'm never like this."

"I wouldn't know," Inuyasha answered easily, going with the attitude that was instinctive to him – carefree, indifferent. It was what made him a good businessman and an even better boss. It was what made him a crappy boyfriend and unwilling participant in anything romantic. "We only started talking today."

Kagome didn't seem to mind his change in tactic, laughing instead to cover her embarrassment. She seemed to press upwards some, halting the moment his arms tightened around her.

Inuyasha blinked, staring at his arms as if they were foreign beings before realizing that _yes_, he didn't have control over them and _yes_, letting Kagome go would be a good idea. Slowly, he released his embrace and Kagome slumped backwards, slowly lying back down on the elevator floor. She wiped at her face carefully, working around her eyes to keep some of her makeup intact. She still looked a little like a raccoon but Inuyasha thought it was endearing rather than stupid. It showed her true character – the terrified woman who didn't really like being stuck in an elevator.

"Did you, uh, want another to-go bar?" Kagome asked, her brown eyes watching the ceiling in fascination. "I think I have four more in my bag."

"You really have that many snacks?" Inuyasha asked, somewhat incredulous. "Do you eat an actual meal at work or is that your diet?"

"If I have time I'll grab a sandwich during lunch," Kagome said, shrugging. Her form-fitting suit jacket ruffled along the floor as she did so. "Sesshomaru keeps me constantly moving and dealing with others. It's hard to get stuff done when you have food in your mouth."

"But," Inuyasha started, surprised, "we give you an automatic hour per day for lunch. You don't take it?"

Kagome shook her head, bangs covering her eyes once more. "No, I typically go to the gym."

Huh. Well, that stumped him. "Why the _fuck_ would you do that?"

Kagome laughed for a moment, considering her words. In all honesty, she wasn't quite sure why she did it. Sometimes being in an office with gossip mongrels and lazy executives made her want to punch people in the face. Dealing with the stupidity tended to mentally wear her down until when she got home, she was so brain dead she could barely function. Going to the gym just down the street and power-walking for a solid half-hour helped to calm her. It helped her to function. "It helps so that I don't kill anyone. Sesshomaru...is a very dedicated individual." She chose her words carefully, knowing that Inuyasha wasn't exactly the best person to talk to about her boss. "He likes things done when he wants them done – even if the task is virtually impossible. I get things done because I force people to do their shit on time. It's just that it tends to mentally drain me. Does that make sense?"

Inuyasha just stared at her. He didn't know. The most people he dealt with at a time were those attending board meetings. Usually, that maxed out pretty fast at twenty.

Kagome shook her head again, chuckling once more. "I guess you don't, huh? That's what you've got Sango for. She handles it a lot better than I do," she mused, propping herself up on her elbows so that she could see Inuyasha. "Sango just seems to take people's shit and roll it off her back. They can yell and scream at her and call her crude names, but at the end of the day, Sango looks at her accomplishments and prides herself on that without consequence."

Inuyasha tilted his head at her, genuinely curious as to why she was talking about this. "And why can't you? Look at the accomplishments, I mean, and ignore the negative."

"They just don't scream the loudest I guess," Kagome replied, frowning. "I like team spirit. I like people working together effectively and I like people enjoying each other's company. Not trying to compete against one another and sabotage them when they're not looking, you know?"

Inuyasha shrugged. He really didn't. "There's spirit here though," he said finally, breaking the silence and catching Kagome's gaze. "It's just a competitive one. We're a firm that constantly outbids the other, outruns the other, and outdoes the other. We need people with that in mind to continue that line of work."

Sighing, Kagome shuffled to sit beside Inuyasha, keeping her body a solid few inches away from his own. "I guess so," she admitted. "I don't disagree; it's just why I need some time to break away from it all."

"And that's why you don't eat lunch? You rather starve to death than bite off other workers' heads?"

Suddenly laughing, Kagome turned to face Inuyasha. "That is why I don't eat lunch," she concluded.

"Well," Inuyasha said, smirking, "from now on, I'm going to extend your lunch to two hours. One hour for the gym and the next for that sandwich."

"Sesshomaru is going to kill you," Kagome said, smiling wide.

Inuyasha was sure that he would. But with Kagome's mega-watt smile beaming up at him and the first genuine look of happiness on her face, he was sure it would be worth it. "He would love to try, wouldn't he?"

Strange didn't really begin to cover what was going on in that elevator.

* * *

_I'm rolling these out while I have a chance._

_I'd love to hear what you think!_


	8. Taste

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I do not profit from this story._

* * *

**Elevator Music**

**Never Have I Ever**

_(Taste)_

* * *

"Why the hell do you have all of this shit in here?" Inuyasha asked, clearly bewildered as he peered into the rather large tote-bag. "It's like a magical bag of goodies."

Kagome sighed. "You really can't stand doing nothing for long periods of time, can you?"

"It hasn't been that long," Inuyasha replied, not particularly caring as to whether it helped his case or not. "We've only been in here for just over thirty minutes."

It felt a lot longer than that to Kagome. Instead of saying something, she remained quiet. For the third time she counted the dots on the ceiling, feeling her vision blur when the numbers reached past one hundred. "Did you want to do something?" she asked, blinking rapidly so that her eyes didn't water. Counting the dots was definitely a bad idea.

"Let's play a drinking game," Inuyasha agreed, pulling out two bottles of water. "You haven't had any food or water since we got in here."

"It's been half an hour," Kagome pointed out, glaring at him with narrow eyes. "It's not like we're in a desert or something."

"Perfect!" Inuyasha smirked. "Never have I ever been in a desert."

Kagome took the rolling bottle of water and raise a brow. "Never have I ever? That's the game you want to play with me?" Slowly, she uncapped at the lid and took a small swallow. "I've been to Vegas."

Inuyasha smirked even wider, flashing white teeth. "Go to any strip clubs?"

"Never have I ever been to a strip club," Kagome responded, watching in amusement as Inuyasha took a swig of the clear liquid.

"Never have I ever cooked a meal."

"What?" Kagome exclaimed, her eyes bulging wide. "You've never cooked anything in your entire life?"

Inuyasha shrugged, as if the cooking wasn't necessary to live. Kagome guessed that with personal chefs, they could just do it for you. She almost bristled at the thought but took another sip of water.

Kagome thought for a moment before speaking. "Never have I ever skinny dipped."

"You haven't?" Inuyasha asked with a look of disbelief on his face. "That has to be a lie."

"Who says that?" Kagome asked, waiting for him to finish his sip of water. "I can do whatever I want."

Inuyasha shook his head. "But in this case, you didn't do anything. I can't believe you. What sort of boyfriends have you had? Were they celibacy-sworn losers who couldn't find their own dicks?"

Kagome sighed. "Your language astounds me sometimes."

"Your innocence scares me," Inuyasha retorted, before staring at her hard. "Never have I ever had sex."

Kagome snorted. "That's bullshit," she said, grinning. "You just want to know."

"You have yet to take a sip," Inuyasha pointed out, staring at her like she was an alien. Kagome probably would've been more indignant if he hadn't been so entertaining.

Taking a sip of water, Kagome shook her finger at him. "No more lying. Never have I ever had a threesome."

Inuyasha smirked but didn't take a sip. "You thought you had me, didn't you?"

Kagome shrugged. "It doesn't matter. It's not like you can say anything that's going to throw me for a loop."

"Is that a challenge?"

Kagome grinned wide.

Thinking long and hard, he watched as she licked her lips, drawing his attention rather abruptly. He knew it was only water he was drinking, but something inside him stirred making his heart beat faster.

"Never have I ever kissed my brother's personal assistant." The words were out of his mouth before he knew what he was saying – and the implications he was throwing out there. It seemed like the moment he said them, the air became charged. There was tension in the elevator, thick like fog and making him take a deep breath. He watched as Kagome's lips parted, a small gasp stuck in her throat. It was then that he knew.

Inuyasha wanted to taste her, touch her – every single inch of her. It was a strange thought for a woman he knew for maybe thirty minutes, but the thought was there the same. The moment he thought it, the more he was drilled with the need. Tasting her would be like finally getting freedom from the cramped box they were stuck in.

Right now, he needed it.

The water bottle came to her lips and fell just as quickly as it got there. Kagome tucked her lower lip into her mouth, rolling it gently before letting it puff out. "Never have I ever," she said, her voice finding a whole new timbre, "had sex in an elevator."

And there it was, that final leap into territory that most would consider unreachable given their circumstances. Trapped in a box for thirty minutes and suddenly there was something between them, hovering and taunting with words and stares.

Putting the water down, Inuyasha crawled closer to her, watching her brown eyes turn black. The tension was wrapping them in a thick blanket, leaving them warm and tingly and unspeakably drawn to each other. Her legs opened slightly, the skirt sliding down and suddenly Inuyasha was _there_, right in her face breathing her air.

Her mouth was so close, all he would have to do was move that final inch. Looking for any sort of doubt in her eyes and finding none, Inuyasha's gaze moved down to her full lips. He closed the distance, mouths just barely brushing, teasing–

The speaker crackled to life and Kagome gasped, jumping and spilling the bottle of water all over them.

Inuyasha growled and glared at the speaker, wishing he could leave the elevator and _kill_ whoever dared to–

"Inuyasha," Miroku said. "As much as I wish I could enjoy the free porn you were just about to display for me, Sango may be coming and I think she'd be more than a little astounded at finding her boss doing the dirty with her best friend."

Inuyasha's eyes were wide with disbelief.

Kagome burst out laughing.

* * *

_Please review :) _


	9. Hunger

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I do not profit from this story._

* * *

**Elevator Music**

**Your Dearest**

_(Hunger)_

* * *

"I'm hungry."

Kagome sighed for the third time in five minutes. "You've said that nine times already."

"It doesn't make it any less true."

"But you already ate all of my to-go bars. And the one apple I had."

Inuyasha shrugged. "How was I supposed to know your magic bag of food wasn't unlimited?"

Kagome just rolled her eyes.

"I'm still really hungry."

"Then press the damn button to talk to Miroku on speaker," Kagome said, feeling irritation start to prickle her senses. "I'm hungry too but you ate all of _my_ food."

"Oh. Shit."

"That's what I thought."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at Kagome before crawling over to the elevator's buttons and attempting communication with Miroku. He knew the stupid bastard was there, watching with his perverted little eyes. He still couldn't really get over what happened just ten minutes ago, when Miroku had _interrupted_ them like that.

Inuyasha still had the urge every now and again to strangle the man.

"Why hello Inuyasha," Miroku called over the speaker. "What's the problem now?"

"I'm fucking hungry and we're still stuck in here," Inuyasha snapped, glaring at the speaker. "When are we going to get out of here?"

"I'm just a security guard Inuyasha – just a lowly security guard."

"It's not like I didn't offer to promote you a thousand times!" Inuyasha yelled, growling in frustration. "You just like being lazy. You like people watching because you're kind of a creep."

Miroku laughed, not at all bothered. "It's better than daytime television, that's for sure. Oh, and by the way, Sango and I are going out for coffee in fifteen minutes so someone else will be answering."

"Wait," Kagome interrupted, looking at Inuyasha with big eyes. "You got Sango to go get coffee with you?"

There was a pause. "Yes. Why?"

Kagome shrugged, knowing that Miroku would see her on the camera. "I was just curious."

"No really, why?" the security guard pressed, sounding more urgent.

"Nothing!"

"WHY?"

Inuyasha growled. "Will the two of you _shut up_?"

Miroku sighed long and hard. "I just want to know what my dearest thinks of me."

"Your 'dearest'?" Kagome asked. "Please don't tell me that is what you call her."

There was a long pause before Miroku sighed yet again. "I call her that all the time. It's fitting, don't you think?"

Smiling, Kagome nodded, replying with a soft "yes" moments later. Inuyasha watched the woman for a second before looking at the speaker. He wasn't entirely sure what was going on but whatever it was, it amused the hell out of Kagome.

"I've got stuff to do first so I'll report when I'm back in. There's still my replacement that's going to be sitting here so no pornographic scenes please. He's new and I don't want to scare him off just yet," Miroku pointed out, the smile easy to hear in his voice. "Have fun kids."

"Pornographic scenes?" Inuyasha scoffed, shaking his head. "Yeah, as if they'd be pornographic."

"You did kind of kiss me," Kagome commented, rolling her eyes. "And it's Miroku so everything is pornographic in its own right."

"You were begging for it."

Kagome almost choked. "Excuse me?"

Smirking, Inuyasha ran a hand through his black hair, examining the ends for a second before letting it go. "You heard me. You were all gasping and wide-eyed–"

"From absolute horror–"

"And you were practically oozing your lust for me–"

"You're confused with disgust–"

"So clearly it is you that is being the pornographic one–"

"Says the man claiming to be a visual _effect_."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, looking at the woman sitting just a foot away from him. Her large eyes were brown and fiery, spewing out the passion for the argument and her denial in the matter. Her hair was cascading over her shoulder, the black strands contrasting against the light blouse she wore. Pale skin held rosy cheeks, whether it was from the heat of the debate or the heat of her body, he didn't know.

Strangely, he wanted to find out.

And there was the problem that Inuyasha was quickly realizing existed: his hunger wasn't all for food.

He moved forward, shifting his weight while his brown eyes never left hers. It was beautiful, watching the emotions flicker on her face. He couldn't decipher a single one, choosing to name them what he wished they would be: _hope, lust, desire_. Too soon he was at her feet, still staring at her intensely and awaiting a response.

"Who's being the pornographic one now?" she asked and if Inuyasha was hearing right, she sounded a little breathless, like a person knocked off kilter.

One second more and his face was inches from hers, his hands on either side of her body on the floor of the elevator – the damn thing keeping them contained. Currently, he wasn't complaining.

"You're not stopping me," he whispered, taking his one hand and grabbing her slender hip while the other braced against the wall. This was it. He was going to really kiss Kagome Higurashi, his brother's assistant who he never bothered to talk to until today. Not a brush of lips, but something _real_. Something that neither of them would want to stop.

Kagome breathed in, blinking slowly as if time had stopped. "No, I'm–"

And then the speaker crackled to life. "Inuyasha," Miroku said, his voice filled with laughter. "I still see you."

Instantly the moment was gone, shattered like a mirror and crumbling to the ground. He was backing away until more than a foot was between them. It was a foot farther away than he wanted to be. "Go screw yourself," he replied huskily, cursing his voice and the damn elevator and the whole fucking situation. Why was Miroku still there anyways, the son of the bitch?

"That's what I have your personal assistant for," Miroku replied instantly. "Have a good day you two and remember: no hanky-panky."

Inuyasha was going to punch something.

* * *

_Please review :) _


	10. Shadow

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or profit from this story.

* * *

_

**Elevator Music**

**Doesn't Change a Thing**

_(Shadow)

* * *

_

"When do you think we're going to get out of here?" Kagome asked, her face flushed. She had started to relax a bit more, momentarily forgetting where she was at certain points in the conversation. Still, her face was red and her breathing was a bit quicker than normal.

Inuyasha pressed his head against the wall. "I wish I knew. If that damned mangy wolf doesn't get this shit done soon–"

"Why would you call him that?" Kagome interrupted.

"We were on a football team," Inuyasha replied, as if it explained everything. "That's what I called him."

"What did everyone else call him?"

Inuyasha scoffed. "I don't know. Twister or something? Tornado? Whirlwind? Something lame."

Kagome raised a perfectly arched eyebrow. "You're ridiculous."

"How the hell am I ridiculous?" Inuyasha snorted. "You women are all the same: nosy and extremely judgemental. It was high school! Aren't we over high school yet? Aren't we mature enough to let go of high school?"

"Whoa there," Kagome said, laughing. "Don't turn this around on me because you think you're being backed into a corner. And clearly, you haven't let go of high school either."

Inuyasha wasn't pleased. "I have so."

"Obviously."

"Don't use that sarcasm with me wench," Inuyasha snarled, turning his head to look away from her. He knew that it was childish and probably proving her point over his. Regardless, it's what he felt like doing, so he was doing it.

"In high school, I used to daydream a lot," Kagome whispered, telling a secret as she hugged her knees to her chest. "I used to daydream about missions, journeying with friends, travelling to a different era."

Inuyasha refused to look at her, even though he was dying to see her face. The woman stuck in the elevator with him had such expressive features, her entire body melting into whatever discussion she was in. If she was happy, her entire body vibrated with life. When she was sad, everything about her presence just drooped. Still, Inuyasha wasn't going to give her the satisfaction.

"I was like the heroine in a fairy tale. I fought monsters and collected little pink shards and helped my friends battle an arch nemesis." Kagome sighed, pillowing her head in her arms.

"Why did you do that?"

Looking up, Kagome frowned when she saw Inuyasha's intent brown eyes gaze upon hers. He looked genuinely interested, completely focused on her. "It helped sometimes, to get through high school."

"You were bullied?" Inuyasha exclaimed, eyebrows rising. "You? But you're...you know."

Kagome didn't know but she shook her head anyways. "I wasn't bullied at all. I had a ton of friends who I hung out with. It was just–" Kagome sighed, knowing that she got into this conversation herself. She wanted Inuyasha to realize that she didn't care if he was still attached to what he was in high school. She was still attached too. Not many people wanted to change. "I had this neighbour," she started. "Her name was Kikyo Hidaka, and I swear, she was the most amazing girl ever."

Inuyasha tilted his head. "I really don't see the connection."

Laughing slightly, Kagome waved at him dismissively. "Let me tell you first, silly. Kikyo was beautiful and smart and friendly and generous and everything that every parent wanted their child to be like. She lived beside me and I saw her a lot. She was either out with friends or helping those in need around the neighbourhood. My parents...I know they never meant to do it. They loved me, still love me, but sometimes it's just hard to compare, you know?"

Inuyasha nodded, understanding a whole hell of a lot more than she realized.

"It was kind of like being in someone's shadow, even if you shouldn't be there to begin with. My parents never asked me to be more like her, hell, they never even hinted it. It was just like standing beside the world's greatest model who has her hair, makeup and nails done, wearing the hottest clothes off the runway. And you're just standing there in a t-shirt, jeans, with a bit of eyeliner and Converse shoes.

"So I started daydreaming," Kagome continued, "where I was the heroine and had the most amazing features and did good work for everyone. Sometimes I still like to think back on it, remember how it made me feel when I entered that little world." Smiling, the woman shrugged. "Kikyo never did it on purpose. She was even nice to me when we saw each other. It's my fault more than it is hers, for thinking and worrying about something that I shouldn't have."

Watching her intently, Inuyasha shifted around the elevator so that he was sitting directly beside her, their bodies relaxing against the wall with only inches between them. "I get it," he said roughly. "Do you see who you work for?"

It wasn't hard for Kagome to put the pieces together, comparing Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. They were so very different, even though she'd only known this man for minutes instead of years. "Aren't you only half-brothers?"

"Doesn't change a thing," Inuyasha answered simply. "Like you said, sometimes we're in shadows we're not even supposed to be trapped in."

Thick silence followed, leaving the two sitting there not looking at each other, both facing the closed door. It wasn't uncomfortable though, as Kagome fidgeted to make sure she didn't feel anymore suffocated than she had when he was on the other side. Inuyasha merely waited, dark eyes scanning the box they were trapped in.

Suddenly the speaker crackled to life, Kouga's voice rumbling through. "Kagome, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Kagome responded, slightly confused by the question as Inuyasha snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Good because I've given up on getting you to the lobby," Kouga said. "I'm going to try to get you out on another floor. Cross your fingers and you'll be out soon."

Kagome crossed them.

Inuyasha just looked at his hands.

* * *

_The feedback I've been receiving is more than just amazing. I'm sorry I don't respond to everyone but I can't thank you all enough!_


	11. Light

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I do not profit from this story.

* * *

_

**Elevator Music**

**Not Even Close**

_(Light)_

* * *

In Inuyasha's mind, there was nothing wrong with today.

He woke up at the usual time, hitting the snooze over and over again until thirty minutes had passed and he _really _had to get up. He had showered and got dressed, throwing on whatever was pressed and ready for a day of hard work and decisions.

He arrived at the building at his normal time: 7:03 am. The secretary winked at him and he spent a good few minutes sweet talking her until he bid his goodbye and headed for the elevator. It was then five-after, giving him just enough time to ride the trip up and be at his desk by 7:09. Sango was normally there, stacks of papers in her hands that she insisted needed signing. He would sign them and then listen to his assistant ramble on about his day. Meeting at ten. Client call at eleven. Lunch. Meeting at one-thirty. Meeting at three. Snack. Compliant call at three-thirty-three. Bitching out Sesshomaru at four. Meeting at four-fifteen. Bitching out Sesshomaru at four-fifty. Down the elevator, past the secretary and out the door by five.

Inuyasha was nothing if not predictable.

But this...was something unpredictable, unplanned, _thrilling_. He was trapped in an elevator with a really hot female and honestly, who gave a shit about paperwork? Sesshomaru could be the tight-ass. While he was stuck on what he considered his mini-cruise, Inuyasha was planning on relaxing.

Until the hot female started hyperventilating, then things got a little complicated. Inuyasha wasn't claustrophobic. Crowds didn't bother him and tight spaces usually made him feel safer. However, this chick was the opposite.

Oh yeah and she was his half-brother's assistant.

Okay, so Inuyasha knew her more than just the 'really hot female'. He saw her every single fucking day with the exception of most weekends. She had even been to his apartment once when Sesshomaru nearly broke down the door and killed him with his glare of ice shards. The man has serious social issues but was extremely dangerous when the business was at stake.

Anyways, back to the girl: Kagome Higurashi. Sango blabbed about her constantly, saying that 'Kagome did this' or 'Kagome did that'. Apparently Kagome was one hell of a friend because she punched out a guy that had been bothering Sango for days. Sango had returned the favour two days later when a drunk grabbed her boob.

The problem with female assistants? Knowledge that you didn't care about.

Still, Inuyasha would've been lying if he said he wasn't interested. The woman was hot, like he said, and she had to be talented to be working at his company. While they never talked, Kagome had seemed like a nice person. Sango always praised her friend. Sesshomaru never complained. There had never been any reports against her.

About three months back, Sango had once gone on a rant about the horror of men and their perverted-like tendencies. Inuyasha wasn't dumb; she was talking about Miroku. Regardless, he rolled his eyes and listened to her blabber on anyways. He didn't have anything better to do and he had just bitched Sesshomaru out moments ago at the time. So, with nothing to do, Inuyasha listened.

At first, Sango squinted her eyes, worried that something had overcome her boss. The man never listened, which was why she typically ranted to him. She just needed to vent and Inuyasha was convenient because a) he was always there and b) he didn't give a shit anyways so if he heard her, he wouldn't say anything and if he didn't, well he sure as hell wouldn't say anything. But then, when she realized that _no, her boss wasn't high_ _or drunk or both _she talked.

It was probably the weirdest conversation ever and Inuyasha could safely say that he'd had many odd talks. Sango just kept reaming men and their stupidity while she praised Kagome like a fucking saint. The woman had a glow to her, a light that shone down from heaven above...

Okay, so not even close.

Okay, so maybe he hadn't really been listening.

No matter what though, Inuyasha had envisioned this sort of goodness about the woman even without thinking much about it. It was just a natural idea about his half-brother's assistant that rode the elevator with him every day.

And now, trapped in the same device with her, he saw very little of that. She was tense and tired and breathing far too shallow for her own good. Every time she looked to be getting a little closer to deathly white, he moved over and touched her – on the shoulder, arm, cheek... It hadn't really mattered at first, but the more he did it, the more he was drawn to do so.

What stupid fucking idiot idea was _that_?

"Kagome, you're starting to breathe fast again," Inuyasha said, turning his head to see hers not a foot away from his own. She was beautiful, he realized. Not just hot. Her eyes were dark, the brown deepening with the low lighting. He could still see the faint blush across his skin, the way her chest rose up and down quickly. "Relax," he whispered, resting the side of his hand on her thigh.

Kagome frowned, looking down at his hand. "Um, what did you say?"

Quickly pulling back his hand, he startled himself at the loss of warmth. "Slow your breathing down."

"Oh," the woman said quietly, still staring at her leg. "Sorry, I start thinking and even if I try to think about something else eventually it'll lead back up to the whole being trapped in an elevator thing and I'm just not that good with these sorts of situations, I mean–"

"Shh," Inuyasha said firmly, glaring at her. "_Relax_. We're going to get out of here."

"I want to believe you," she whispered, the frown still on her face.

Inuyasha closed his eyes, wondering what it would be like to see her smiling again.

"I really want to."

* * *

_A little bit of Inuyasha for you. Happiness to be updated this weekend. I've also started writing a new series - Fallen Among Thieves. So tons more on the way!_

_Leave a message :)_


	12. Wind

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I do not profit from this story.

* * *

_

**Elevator Music**

**Did You Build Rome?**

_(Wind)_

* * *

Sometimes being in the elevator wasn't so bad.

Kagome thought that she was doing better, or at least she hoped she was. They had been stuck there for awhile now and since every minute more or less felt like eternity. Kagome was trying her damnedest to be calm, cool and collected.

Until she started really thinking about it, and then her imagination just went wild.

The Kouga guy still had yet to talk to them. His earlier attempt didn't work and shit, what had he said about what he was about to do? Was air even circulating in here? It was so dark, so goddamn dark for such a stupid little box that they were stuck in.

A little box – _shit, _how did she get into these messes? She should've just taken the stairs up to the top floor. Sure it would take thirty minutes but the alternative was this – stuck in an elevator.

Oh god. No air. No air.

Kagome's brown eyes widened as she opened her mouth to take in a deep breath – a deep breath where the air seemed stale and hot and not _nearly_ enough to keep her alive. She was going to die in an elevator with her boss's half-brother.

Fuck, she was going to _die_. Who the hell cared who it was with? When it was over, it was over.

_Shit._

She wasn't aware that she was hyperventilating but suddenly Inuyasha's warm hand on her wrist was like a punch to the stomach. Kagome glared up into dark brown eyes before pushing back and away, further from someone who was stealing her air, air that she needed to _breathe with_.

What she wouldn't give just to be outside. To feel the wind on her face and all that glorious air rushing past her, around her, surrounding her like it would never escape her grasp. Hell, even outside in the hallway would be fine. At least the AC could fake the outdoors and it would last her, surely enough so that she didn't throw up until she had stepped outside.

"Kagome, you need to calm down," Inuyasha said firmly, his words a smoothing undertone that seemed to relax her frazzled nerves. "You need to take slow, deep breaths."

"No air," she choked, big eyes wide and landing on him. "No air."

"There is tons of air," Inuyasha corrected. "It's still be circulated around. We're not going to run out of oxygen."

"Small space. No air." The words came out in stuttered, sharp sentences that seemed to pierce her more than her companion's words. Bile rose in her throat, clawing its way as she felt the panic fill her veins once more.

"Tons of room, tons of space and there's even some light," Inuyasha reassured her, the pressure of his hand on her ankle the new connection.

It didn't really matter anyways. Kagome still felt his heat wrapped around her wrist from before.

"Breathe Kagome, breathe."

_Breathe_. She could do that, as long as they didn't run out of air.

_Inuyasha said that we weren't going to run out_, she thought, weighing what her head was telling her and her heart. Fear still lurked deep within.

"This isn't good," Kagome whispered tightly, her hand lightly touching her throat where it still felt constricted, like a bind was closing it bit by bit. "I need to get out."

"We _will_ get out."

Kagome sighed. "I'm sorry."

Smirking, Inuyasha squeezed her ankle before running the soft pad of his thumb over the velvet skin. "For what? You haven't had a heart attack yet."

Kagome winced. "You've had to calm me down so many times I've lost count. I can't imagine the number of times you've told me we'd get out of here."

Inuyasha nodded, thumb still stroking soft skin. "I've forgotten too but don't worry about it. I'm sure you can make it up to me later."

Too deep in her thoughts to really register the comment until much later, Kagome frowned at her companion in the elevator. "Was that a sexual innuendo you just threw at me?"

Inuyasha smirked, somehow rolling his eyes to push his point – whatever it was.

"Flirting with your brother's secretary has to be some sort of taboo," Kagome commented dryly.

"_Half_-brother," Inuyasha corrected. "And according to you, I'm the better looking one."

"You need to learn about sarcasm."

Inuyasha laughed; the sound bursting out of his chest and surprising the raven-haired beauty. His smirk widened to what could almost be considered a full smile before quickly disappearing. "I wrote the book, practically."

"I bet you did," Kagome scoffed. "Just like you did everything else. Did you build Rome too?"

"In one day."

Kagome sighed.

"You can't beat me."

"But I can join you?"

Shrugging, Inuyasha watched Kagome with intense, smouldering eyes. For a moment she felt lost, tumbling in strange sensations that made every part of her numb except the spot just above her ankle. "See? Now you're inviting yourself. I'm not complaining."

"The chance to screw your _half-brother's _secretary is too much, isn't it?"

"Not as much as other things," Inuyasha replied casually, still staring at her intently. "I mean, we are stuck in an elevator. There are far more other things to accomplish."

"Ooh, 'accomplish'! Good word," Kagome deadpanned. "You really need lessons on how to smooth-talk women. You suck at it."

"There's nothing in my sexual experience description that mentions sucking. You on the–"

"I'll slap you so hard your neck will break."

"Is that before or after the sucking?"

Kagome jerked her ankle away. "You're as bad as Miroku."

"I'm actually offended by that," Inuyasha frowned, reaching out for her again but missing when she dodged. "I'm nowhere near as bad as Miroku."

"You're right. You're a bigger dick."

"Well, I _have_–"

"Shut. Up."

Inuyasha smirked. "Come on, you totally walked into that one."

Pouting, Kagome crossed her arms and closed her eyes. Maybe if she kept them shut, he'd disappear momentarily, along with the elevator.

* * *

**Feedback is always nice! I hope you enjoyed!**


	13. Dream

_I'm just going to put this out there – again – so everyone is on the same page. This story came to me as a prompt – a nano table. That means that with thirty prompts, I will be completing thirty chapters. I also want to point out that I know the story is going slow. I'm very well aware of that. It's actually the point of this lovely drabble of mine. The slower the story goes, the more in depth I can work with the characters. Believe it or not, I write to get better and because I really enjoy it. Writing is a huge part of my life and I wouldn't function properly without it. _

_To answer questions: __**Yes,**__ this all takes place in an elevator. __**Will they get out?**__ You'll have to see. __**When will they get together?**__ I'm pretty sure if they got together now, you wouldn't care so much for the next seventeen chapters (I wouldn't anyways). We like to crave the togetherness of our favourite couple and squirm in our seats while an author frustratingly takes their sweet, agonizingly slow time putting the damn characters together. So I now ask, __**do you trust me? **__However, I hope this chapter helps settle some nerves._

_And I assure you, every chapter is 1000 words. No more and no less. Although, it's come to my attention that Fanfiction and Word have different methods for a word count so I'm basing mine strictly by Word's standards._

_With all that said – __**400 reviews**__! *Flails* Holy crap. *Flails* I honestly never thought this would happen but thank you to all the amazing people out there reading this and providing me with feedback and love. To the faithful reviewers that constantly encourage me for every single chapter with paragraphs on top of paragraphs of awesomeness, and to those who drop a line once and a while to let me know they're reading: thank you so much. I'm glad you like what I do, considering what little time I have to do it. *Flails*_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I do not profit from this.

* * *

_

**Elevator Music**

**Some Superhero**

_(Dream)

* * *

_

_When you open your eyes, you'll be in your bed._

_Everything will be normal._

Kagome really, really hoped it was true.

She opened her eyes.

Inuyasha glared right at her.

She closed her eyes again.

Nope. Not a dream.

"You look better," Inuyasha said quietly, still startling her from the usual silence. Her dark brown eyes flew open, landing on the man with black hair and perfect features that continued to look at her. "You're not as pale as you were before."

"I'm not hyperventilating either," Kagome pointed out, crossing her arms by her chest. "We haven't heard from Kouga in a long time."

"He's probably just being an asshole, you know," Inuyasha started. "He was a douche in high school."

Kagome rolled her eyes. She wasn't even going to bother to touch on that subject. She'd rather just let it be and hope the two didn't kill each other before she escaped out of the elevator alive.

There was a long stretch of silence, comfortable since it was mostly what they had been dealing with since seven in the morning. Kagome stared at the ceiling while she heard Inuyasha restlessly shift around, like he was looking for something.

"Hey, Kagome?" The question was barely a whisper, and Kagome tilted her head back down to stare at him. "What you said earlier about having bad experiences..."

Trying to hide the cringe that was making its way forward, Kagome took a long and deep breath. "I was a kid, you know? Bad things happen all the time to kids who don't know any better."

Inuyasha nodded, looking at his long black hair like it was the most interesting thing before growling lowly. "What happened?" His voice was upset, the idea strange to her.

Kagome had the urge to tell him to fuck off. It wasn't his business. He didn't have the right to demand things or pry into her personal life. It was _her_ life. He didn't even care about her existence until they got stuck in the elevator. Truth be told, she was positive that the moment they got out, they would go back to their old ways. They would ignore each other and that was that.

And yet, she didn't do any of it. "I was eight," she whispered, her throat hurting even though she had just started the story. "It's not an exciting story by any means. It's just... My family was away on vacation at this little cottage by a lake."

Inuyasha watched Kagome intently while she talked, taking in every detail from her voice and the emotions that played on her face. She was beautiful like this, in a broken way. Every part of her felt as one, the heart she wore on her sleeve practically glowing as she talked.

"I was playing with sticks in the small forest out back, pretending to be some superhero probably," Kagome explained, smiling a bit at her companion. "I didn't really notice the storm clouds moving in or the way I kept heading deeper into the forest rather than away from it. Pretty soon I was lost and it was raining and I kept screaming but no one heard me. It was so loud..." She trailed off, shrugging. "There was a lot of thunder, the storm moved fast because of the wind and I was almost in the middle of it. I remember being cold and scared and when I saw this little hut, I thought it would help me, you know?"

Inuyasha nodded, continuing to listen without giving any input. Kagome didn't seem like the kind of girl that just gave information away. If you got it you were lucky. If you didn't you were just like anybody else. Inuyasha pushed away the thought of what that meant to him. What it meant that she was spelling out the situation to him, and probably only him.

"The hut was really small and I can't remember what was in it. I think some old tools and a few garden things. It happened so fast when it hit. There was a huge crack in the air – not thunder – and I jumped about a mile high. I was scared shitless and screaming and then all of a sudden everything crashed around me. A tree fell over and crashed into the hut. The walls of the shed kind of folded around me and protected me from getting crushed, but I was stuck there in the thunderstorm for a good twenty minutes before anybody found me." Kagome took in a deep breath, letting it out and attempting to school her features.

"Twenty minutes would feel like a lifetime," Inuyasha said quietly. He was already sitting close beside her so the couple inches more he shifted her way wouldn't make any difference. They were stuck in the elevator regardless. While the box was big, it wasn't _that_ big.

So what if he was lying to himself?

It was the only thing helping to explain his sudden interest in being close to her.

"You just love breaking my bubble," Kagome grumbled.

Inuyasha smirked but didn't move back over. Kagome just rolled her eyes and let him remain at her side.

"So a superhero, huh?" Inuyasha asked, nudging her gently so that she knew he was teasing. "Did you have superpowers?"

"Of course I did," Kagome replied, smiling a little now that the tension was nearly gone. "I was the most awesome superhero ever."

Inuyasha snorted, shaking his head. "I'm sure. What powers did you have?"

"Any powers I wanted." Kagome sighed, pressing her body even further against the wall. If she just so happened to lean closer to him? Then so be it. "I was magical."

The last three words seemed to hit something in him, something that he couldn't really comprehend. Inuyasha frowned, turning to look at Kagome even as she closed her eyes and pressed into him just the slightest bit.

He thought of their kiss and smiled to himself.

She was magical.

* * *

_Thank you everyone for being so supportive. I always appreciate the feedback you give me._


	14. Memory

_Gift #3 in the 12 Days of Witchyness!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I do not profit from this story.

* * *

_

**Elevator Music**

**Dancing in the Sky**

_(Memory)

* * *

_

Kagome couldn't really say what happened next, or why it happened.

Maybe it was the exhaustion she felt from all of the crying and the worrying. Maybe it was from telling Inuyasha the reason she didn't like being stuck in a closed-in space. Maybe she was just tired as hell. Regardless of what it was Kagome soon found her eyelids drooping and her body becoming weak.

"Inuyasha," she whispered, wanting so desperately to fall into the calm oblivion of sleep. But she couldn't just rest on Inuyasha, or leave him alone with his thoughts in the elevator. Who knew what would happen if she left him alone for even a moment?

"Shh, Kagome," he whispered, his deep voice a low rumble to her ears. "Just relax, I'm here."

Strange, how he said that. Like if he wasn't there Kagome would be upset or a mess – heartbroken even. He said it like a promise, which was odd considering the tension. Kagome frowned, the nagging feeling of missing something drawing deep within her.

"Go to sleep."

She fought for a few more moments, trying to make herself believe that she could stay awake if she could just focus on something real. But Inuyasha was real and his breathing was real, and the steady beat of his heart was rhythmic and calming. Kagome was asleep before she knew it.

Dreams and reality tend to blur in the moments that matter most. Sometimes, your dreams are the key to your reality. You push for those too-far-away goals and that tropical paradise that you're striving for. Dreams make a person go for what they really want. Reality is usually the opposite.

Sometimes you wish you were asleep, forgetting everything that the real world was dishing out. You _await _your dreams. And then there are times when you think, _am I really awake?_ Because there are moments in this world – precious, monumental – that can make up for every second reality makes you stray. It can be as easy as smiling at a stranger or watching the love of your life give birth to your child. Some things we just can't explain.

Kagome's exhale was like releasing everything that had been keeping her awake, and soon her mind was a blank screen, ready to play what imagination had created.

Dreams can be better than reality. Reality can be better than dreams.

And then there are times when dreams and reality are really no different from one another.

The desk is solid under her hands, slippery cool as she quickly sits up and looks around. The setting is familiar – blue walls and black, prestigious frames. There are canvases of the city, buildings to be proud of. A company focusing on architectural design shows off nothing else but their own mastery.

"Kagome," a male voice said, chuckling. "Please tell me you were asleep."

Kagome remembers this. She remembers everything so clearly that it's like she's really living it over again. This _memory_ – this heartbreaking memory that she left in the past so long ago.

She knows what to say next. "Your mind is playing tricks on you."

Her co-worker laughs, shaking his head and letting his long hair stray out of its normally perfect style. "_Clearly_ that's what's going on."

Kagome grimaces, rubbing her cheek where it was planted on the desk. "Did you need something?"

"Two things," her co-worker said, stepping into her office and smiling beautifully at her. "Did you get a hold of the neighbour?"

Frowning momentarily, Kagome looked around her desk before nodding. "Yes and she says she will do it. We need to keep talking to her – you should probably schedule a meeting with her. She sounded a bit too sketchy for my liking."

"We don't want any runaway witnesses," he agreed, coming closer and finally leaning on her desk. He was so close to her that she could practically feel the heat radiating off of him. His pure black suit was really as black as she thought it was. Not even a hint of grey. "And the report?"

Groaning internally, Kagome closed her eyes. "Not _yet_."

He laughed, sounding way too happy even though she was behind in her work. "You look like you could use a break."

"I could use a _holiday_," Kagome corrected, getting out the files she needed. Goddammit, how could she have forgotten?

Suddenly, she knew exactly how she had forgotten. He was leaning over her, his hand on her desk preventing her from getting the paperwork needed. "Let's get lunch."

_Don't do it. Don't you do it Higurashi or so help me–_

"Are you buying?"

Her co-worker laughed again, smiling like she was the brightest part of his day. "Are you putting out?"

_I wish_.

There's always a moment you wish you could just...change. Alter the reality so that you _did_ go to that class or _didn't _attend that party. It was a regret that could follow you for the rest of your life.

Kagome didn't learn of that until exactly one month later.

Right now, she thought her heart was racing incredibly fast.

"Well then, let's go."

He looked at her then. His eyes were so big and so intense that Kagome wondered how easy it would be to just get lost in them. Then the moment he smiled she was distracted yet again, feeling the heat of his hand as he helped her out of his chair and out of the office. They took his vehicle, the shining sports car glinting in the sun as he opened the door for her. "After you, madam."

Kagome curtseyed a little, smiling back. "Thank you good sir."

There was that laugh again – so breathtaking.

She couldn't be happier with the wind whipping in her hair and the sun dancing in the afternoon sky. Kagome looked over at her co-worker, just soaking him in.

Until the sun glinted off that shiny golden band he wore on his left ring finger.

Sometimes, memories can hurt more than any dream or reality.

* * *

_...Huh. I forgot about this part. I guess I should fix that MAJOR plot error now. Sigh._

_Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!_

_Witchy_


	15. Stars

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I do not profit from this story._

* * *

**Elevator Music**

**Some Sort of Beautiful**

_(Stars)_

* * *

Inuyasha watched as Kagome slept, feeling her even breaths as she inhaled and exhaled. She was some sort of beautiful, but he couldn't really tell which one. His brain refused to acknowledge any of them.

Sighing, he looked around the elevator, unsurprised as to how little it appealed to him. There were four walls – one of which he was currently leaning on. The ceiling wasn't exactly entertaining either. The buttons were glowing dimly and the speaker was quiet. He wondered, not for the first time, what the hell was going on.

Inuyasha wasn't particularly religious. He wasn't even the sort of person to believe in divine intervention or fate. Things just happened. Crap just happened.

When he was locked outside of his home, it just happened. His dad had turned the lock and made sure he couldn't get in. When he and Sesshomaru both worked and owned a company together, despite the fact that Inuyasha always knew he'd never be the perfect one, it had just occurred. So what if his father was slightly confused by the whole co-owner thing? Sesshomaru needed a partner and while Inuyasha wasn't exactly his _friend_, no one else was closer. In fact, Sesshomaru didn't know anyone besides those he worked with.

It was often the joke Inuyasha would start on every time things got heated between them.

_"What the problem Sesshomaru? Still a virgin?"_

Sesshomaru usually had a witty remark to snap right back.

To be honest, Inuyasha still thought his brother was a virgin. The closest he had ever seen his brother to being "intimate" to another person was standing just a _fraction of an inch_ closer to that woman. That had happened maybe once.

Yet no matter what Sesshomaru did with his lack of sex life, or no matter what Inuyasha did with his abundant one, life just went on. Inuyasha would always agree on that statement alone. Whatever happens, happens. Amen.

But then there was _her_. What the _hell_ was he supposed to do with her?

And then there was this whole stuck fiasco. Elevators did not just _stop working_. Maintenance was done regularly dammit. He would know. He saw the fees for every goddamn bill.

What was Kagome dreaming about? Inuyasha turned his head to face the woman he was trapped with. Her head was leaning on the wall, tilted towards him. It was amazing she was even in that position in the first place. If it had been him, he'd have fallen to the floor a long time ago.

"Who the hell are you?" he whispered, only because the question felt right. He wasn't expecting a response.

...Until he got one.

Kagome's head slid slowly down the wall, falling until it rested on his shoulder.

And that...well Inuyasha had to contemplate it. First, he had nothing else to do. Second, he had just asked the sleeping woman a question and his answer was in the form of physical attachment. So, was that a sign? Was this the mighty powers of fate twiddling their fingers over him and playing him like a puppet? While Inuyasha cringed at the thought, just the weight of her against him had him wondering.

She smelled good – like fresh air and vanilla. If he turned his head ever so slightly, her black hair would tickle his face. Every single part of this felt good. Every single breath he took felt _better_, like he was just waiting for her to fall asleep on him to understand what he really needed.

Again, Inuyasha had to wonder. If fate really did exist, what would a sign look like? Would there be an _actual_ sign telling him that he either went left and took Heaven's Drive or right and took Hell's Avenue? Would it glow in neon and scream at him like an alarm if he ignored it?

Or would it be little things like the wind blowing across his face or stars winking at him in the night? How the hell would he see the sign – would he understand fate – if it really was there?

He let out another long sigh, realizing the tight quarters of their cage was literally making him insane. He needed to think about something else. Inuyasha turned his head again towards Kagome and took a deep breath. When she made a small whine and shifted, he hesitated and listened.

"Wish," she murmured, nuzzling into his shoulder and melting into him once more.

Inuyasha smirked a little. This woman was definitely something he didn't expect. He wasn't sure if it was a bad thing or a good one, but Kagome Higurashi wouldn't leave his mind any time soon. When they got out of the elevator, he would definitely steal her away and get lunch. Even if it was the last time.

A low moan ripped out of Kagome's throat and suddenly her warmth was gone as she sat up. "Wha–?"

"Hey, you're awake," Inuyasha stated, reaching out to push her up a little. She looked like she was going to fall back down on top of him at any moment.

Kagome frowned, looking around the elevator before groaning. "We're still here."

"We're still here," he repeated, sighing. "I haven't heard back from Kouga and I'd assume Miroku is still out with Sango since he never reported back in."

"He's probably enjoying his coffee date with Sango," Kagome murmured, sitting back up. "Or I hope so."

"Who said it was a date?" Inuyasha asked, raising a brow. "Sango is _way_ too good for him. He's the biggest womanizer I know."

Laughing a little, Kagome shrugged and closed her eyes. "When you like someone, you don't always like them for the right reasons." Her voice was strange, hollowed out like she had been ripped raw of something. He wondered what she was wishing about in her dream.

"Did you have a good sleep?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome shrugged, not really answering. "Do you ever like going down memory lane?"

Inuyasha wasn't really sure what that meant.

* * *

_Please review :) _


	16. Earth

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I do not profit from this story._

* * *

**Elevator Music**

**Honoured in January**

_(Earth)_

* * *

Their boredom was finally reaching epic proportions.

Inuyasha was sprawled out on the elevator floor, tired of sitting down because his ass was hurting like a bitch. Kagome was doing nearly the same, her head on his left forearm with her one leg up on the corner of the wall. While he appreciated that she was giving him more room, he wished the skirt would slide down just a bit more.

At least then they would be entertained.

"Can we please play a game?" Inuyasha whined, hoping that it would return to 'never have I ever' and then maybe – just maybe – they could return to that kissing thing. It had been a strange, urge-inspired thing then, but now Inuyasha was debating if that was still the reason. He had certainly learned more about Kagome since then.

"Like what?" Kagome asked. "Should we make up stories or sing the alphabet?"

"Your sarcasm is not appreciated."

Kagome laughed a little, her body shaking a bit with the effort. "We can do both."

"I am not singing," Inuyasha stated immediately, turning his head. "No fucking way."

"All."

Inuyasha frowned. "What?"

"No, you're supposed to start with a _B_," Kagome correcting, sighing in exasperation. "We'll tell a story but the word has to start with the next letter of the alphabet. I said 'all', now it's your turn."

"This is a dumb game."

"Pitch another one–"

"How–?"

"And don't mention a sex game."

Inuyasha felt childish, but he was definitely pouting. "This is stupid."

"That's still not a word beginning with _B_."

"Beginnings," Inuyasha said shortly, feeling utterly exasperated. Who came up with games like this? Why not do something physically and mentally entertaining, like making out? The more he thought about it, the more Inuyasha really wanted to do it. Before it hadn't really occurred to him, even after the kiss since he was so wrapped up in what Miroku was saying. It was easily written off and Kagome didn't mention it or embarrass herself by trying to explain it. Now, with her long leg up in the air, her skirt riding low and the overwhelming desire to do _something_, Inuyasha was definitely thinking about it.

A lot.

"Come."

Inuyasha could've giggled. But he didn't. "Down."

"Down?" Kagome asked, frowning.

"What the fuck am I supposed to say?" Inuyasha shot back. "Besides, your word starts with an _E_. I said the _D _word."

"Everything."

"Forgotten."

"Gets."

"Honoured."

"In."

"...January."

Kagome sighed. "You suck at this. We were making progress."

There was a retort right on his tongue, the defensive anger bubbling under the surface like it usually was. Then he realized that if he actually snapped, he'd be fighting over a game about making a story in the letters of the alphabet. Talk about being worse than a child.

Turning and leaning on her elbow, Kagome scooted closer to look down at his face. "Maybe we should play something else," she said, smiling a little.

"Gee, ya think?" Inuyasha shot back without heat, feeling the smirk on his lips. His dark brown eyes watched hers, even as her long black hair started to shift and fall over her shoulders so that it circled around him like a waterfall. "Fucking elevators."

Kagome nodded and her hair tickled his face as it danced along his skin. "I guess it's not all bad."

"Did the claustrophobic woman really just think that?"

"Shut up," she whispered, frowning. "I'm trying really hard not to focus on it."

"Then don't."

"You keep bringing it up."

Inuyasha bit his lower lip, noticing just how very close she was. His mind was still in overdrive, thinking about all the things that they _could _be doing. "What if...I distracted you?"

Kagome's big brown eyes looked down at his, unfaltering as they flickered across his face. "Yeah?"

"Well aren't you two getting cozy!" Miroku announced, sounding way too chipper through the crackly speaker. "Enjoying your prison? I hear Kouga hasn't found a solution yet."

If anything could kill a mood, it would be the sound of Miroku's voice through a craptastic speaker when he was happy because of a recent date. Inuyasha could've punched something. Instead of reacting though, he watched as Kagome moved. She slowly sat up, her pale face tilting towards the speaker. "Have you talked to him recently?"

"No, but I haven't gotten a report back," Miroku responded. "I think Sango is hunting him down as we speak."

"Good," Inuyasha said, talking for the first time. It was odd to him that his voice was gravelly and as dry as the packed dirt buried in the earth. There was nothing right now that particularly felt _good_. There could've been, but Miroku had officially cockblocked him _again_, for the third time that day.

"So how was coffee?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha turned his attention from the speaker back to her, noticing that she was pale once again, her hands white-knuckled fists. It probably couldn't be easy being constantly reminded of something that terrified you. Inuyasha was pretty sure if he was being crushed by a tree in a lightning storm for slow, agonizing minutes that he would be freaking out too. Every part of him wanted to reach out to her and touch her and–

"Inuyasha, it's Sango," his female assistant said briskly, taking over the speaker.

Sighing, Inuyasha looked at the elevator floor. "What is it?"

"Do you have to go to the washroom?"

Frowning, Inuyasha shook his head. What the hell would she be asking that for? He wasn't two years-old in need of an assistant to go pee in the toilet properly. When his brain finally caught up, he instantly looked at Kagome. They were going to be stuck for awhile. He sat up from the floor and moved over to her. "Hey," he whispered, not knowing what else to say. "Don't go back there. Think about something else."

"What?" Kagome asked miserably.

"Inuyasha," Sango pressed but he ignored her.

"Anything," Inuyasha just replied. _Think of me. _

* * *

_Please review :) _


	17. Dust

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I do not profit from this story._

* * *

**Elevator Music**

**I Used to be a Porn Star**

_(Dust)_

* * *

"Inuyasha, what's going on?" Sango asked, the worry apparent in her voice. "Kagome, are you okay?"

Inuyasha looked at the woman beside him carefully, watching as she struggled to breathe and calm down. The shake was returning to her body, the fear flickering in her eyes. Her small hands ran through her black hair, teasing the strands and forcing them to fall over her face. "I'm fine," she said, clearing her throat. "I'm fine," she repeated, louder.

"Anything I should know about?" Inuyasha asked. "Did you find Kouga?"

"Of course I – goddammit Miroku! Just because we went out doesn't mean you get to touch my _ass_!"

"Why not?" Miroku asked, sounding particularly stunned to her statement.

"This is not happening," Inuyasha groaned. "You two, have sex already, okay? Thanks a bundle. Now Sango, tell me what the _fuck _is going on and why we aren't out of this damned elevator already?"

There was a very long, dreaded silence from the other end of the speaker. Inuyasha just sighed exasperatedly, putting his fingers under Kagome's chin so she would look at him. "Does she actually like him? Seriously? He's a–"

Kagome rolled her eyes, the shake in her body stilling. "Pervert? Yeah, I got the memo. Sango loves to complain about it."

"Look, Sesshomaru is just finishing up a meeting but he wants to come down and talk to Kagome," Sango said, her speech oddly rushed. "He'll be down within the next few minutes."

"Do you know why?" Kagome asked, wincing at the thought of all of the explaining she would have to do for Sesshomaru. Not that he would want an explanation for why she got stuck – he wasn't stupid or mean. No, he would just want to know every little bit of his schedule and the work that she had to complete today so that he could find someone else to do it. That, in turn, would be bad because whoever he'd find would be shitty at it and Kagome would spend a week trying to fix it all and then Sesshomaru would fire the poor employee who'd tried their hardest.

"No idea," Sango replied. "I've got some more stuff to do. Inuyasha, is there anything you didn't include in your schedule that needs to be done?"

Frowning, Inuyasha shrugged. "You really think I know?"

Miroku laughed on the other end. "Sango, you realize he only remembers anything because of your superior organizational skills, right?"

"That was actually a sentence I could stand to listen to coming from your mouth," Sango drawled.

"Well, I hadn't finished," Miroku replied, but whatever he said was hushed by the crackling of the speaker.

And then, of course, came the sound of a slap.

"You are so _horny all the time_!" Sango shrieked loudly.

Miroku laughed, the sound more like a hysterical giggle before suddenly the crackle of the speaker died and their conversation was over.

"That was productive," Inuyasha stated, staring at the speaker for a while before facing Kagome. "Shall we assume the position?"

Kagome slapped her hand to her forehead, dragging it down and glaring at him. "Really? That's what you have to say."

Inuyasha smirked and shrugged, sitting down rather ungracefully to the floor before lying with a huff. With his head pillowed in his hands, he watched as Kagome looked him up and down. "Do you see something you like?"

"If this is you trying to be like Miroku, I'll put you out of your misery. _No_. I do not go for men all about the sex – usually."

"_Usually?_" It was like the first good thing he'd heard all day. "So either you're considering it or you have before."

Kagome scrunched up her face, like she was thinking about something she'd rather forget. "Uh, yeah, okay. Do you want to move over so I can sit down somewhere?"

"Not until you tell me what 'usually' means," Inuyasha replied, smirking wickedly.

"Fine then," Kagome said indifferently. "I'd rather stand anyways."

Inuyasha felt smug because there was no way in hell she was just going to stand. Two minutes later and he was practically clawing out his hair. "You can't say shit like that and not share."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "You really want to know? You really want to hear every little dirty secret?"

_Hell. Yes._ "Please." Inuyasha refused to acknowledge how whiny he sounded.

Sighing, the woman gestured to the floor and he let her, moving over so that she could lie down beside him and stare up at the ceiling. "I used to be a porn star."

Of everything he was expecting, _that_ certainly wasn't it. "Wh–?" He couldn't speak properly. He was too busy partially choking and having a stroke. "But yo–"

"Had to pay my way through school somehow," Kagome said simply, shrugging. Inuyasha could feel the brush of her shoulder against his arm. "So, you know, I don't _mind_ going at it just for the sex. It used to happen a lot before I finally got my degree and stopped working in the industry."

Inuyasha was numb. He was pretty sure if anyone asked that he was dead.

"And, while I was a porn star I was also the secretary for the President. I mean, he's a cool dude, you know? He appreciated all the porn videos I could get him for a discount. It probably was the reason he let my pet pig come to work with me every day. I mean, it's not often that you get an employer who allows pigs to fly everywhere in the building, you know?" Kagome sighed. "But, you know, that's all history. I learned sometime later that having sex with guys _just_ for sex is great and all, but not all the time. Oh well. _Dust in the wind_, if you want to make it sound very poetic I guess."

"I'll strangle you," Inuyasha hissed, ignoring the rather adamant twitch in his left eye.

Kagome just smirked. "Thanks for sharing the floor though."

* * *

_Please review :) _


	18. Sight

_**Author Note #1:** I apologize for the confusion. I thought "pigs flying around" was a universal phrase stating whatever was being said was bullshit. I guess it wasn't. I thought being a porn star and working for the president was also an indicator of lies. Apparently not. I also thought that bringing your pet pig to your work (which was a job that involved working with the president) would also tip people off. I must have failed you all so I will spell it out now: Kagome is/was NOT a PORN STAR. This is thusly why Inuyasha wanted to strangle her afterwards, because she tricked him._

**_Author Note #2:_**_ I will restate: this story COMPLETELY takes place in an elevator. All THIRTY (30) chapters of it. Chapters cannot be shorter or longer than usual because each chapter is 1000 words long PERIOD. No more and no less :)_

**_Author Note #3:_**_ I also apologize if I didn't respond to your review. I am no longer getting email notifications which means I have to go through FF and it SUCKS to do it through there. I can't remember every single number of reviews per story and if they've possibly changed in the last day or so. As well, I apologize if I sent you multiple thanks for commenting - I just forgot I already responded._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I do not profit from this story._

* * *

**Elevator Music**

**Very Carefully**

_(Sight)_

* * *

"Kagome, I'd ask what you're doing lying next to _him_ but since I know he's too incompetent to do anything I won't."

"Fuck you," Inuyasha spat without heat, not even bothering to open his eyes at the crackle of the speaker. "Go jump off a cliff Sesshomaru."

"I'd rather break your neck."

Kagome's eyes opened abruptly and she sat up, looking at the speaker and back down at Inuyasha in horror. "Sesshomaru?"

"Hello Kagome, I have a few questions for you regarding today's workload," Sesshomaru said politely, a complete contrast to what he was saying moments ago.

"Uh." Kagome was dumbstruck. Instead of answering Sesshomaru, she bent down and hid her face behind her hair, whispering towards Inuyasha. "You talk like that to each other?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Don't you talk like that to your siblings?"

"How the hell do you run a successful company together?" Kagome exclaimed.

"Very carefully."

Snorting, Kagome looked back up at the speaker, knowing the camera was aimed at her somewhere. "Everything was already copied to your phone regarding the work you have to do," she started, switching into a crawl so she could get to her purse. Pulling out her cell, she worked with the applications until she pulled up what she wanted. "Personally, I had...a lot to do today."

Sesshomaru made just the slightest huff before words were exchanged with a voice that sounded vaguely like Miroku. "Read it to me and I'll have someone attempt to do it."

Cringing at the word _attempt_, and feeling sorry for whatever employee would have to take over, Kagome started to read down the long list. "I had to send out emails regarding some of the specs and product designs of our latest work. I would email here but the wireless signal is crap and I don't have the attachments."

"How many emails are we talking about?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome counted on the phone, pausing for a moment before additionally counting on her fingers. "Approximately thirty-seven, but it depends on if anyone got back to me today. I haven't checked my inbox yet. There are a few VPs that needed to get back to me with information and quotes, and a few application orders. All of those would be additional to what I already need to send. So, you're totalling around fifty."

"Holy hell," Inuyasha grumbled, finally opening his eyes to stare at her. "Who the fuck talks to you that much?"

Rolling her eyes, Kagome continued. "I need to run a few errands, three of them regarding dropping off the International Telecom reports downtown at our clientele bases. I have to pick up a couple packages too regarding the design models for the Xene project."

"Can you text me the specifics?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah, it'll take a few minutes though," Kagome warned, already getting started. "Finally I had to do a review with Shippo and Kirara, plus arrange a meeting with Kagura from HR and I need to kick Myoga's ass for not giving me those figures I needed."

"What figures?" Inuyasha mouthed, looking increasingly concerned and slightly horrified.

There was silence on the other end for a bit while Sesshomaru processed. "Well the reviews can wait until tomorrow or next Monday. I will talk to Kagura about setting up a time and I'll have someone harass Myoga. Send me the exact addresses and items for pickup or drop-off; I'll try to have someone run the errands for you. The emails can wait until you get out of here or until tomorrow."

Kagome nodded. "Sounds fair. Someone needs to go over the paperwork for the quarterly though," she continued. "I was supposed to finish that off today and send it over to Sango for additional review."

Sesshomaru made a thoughtful sound, the hum echoing over the speaker. "I'll do it then. Is there an estimated time for your release?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the terminology. "Not yet. The guy that was brought in is Mangy Wolf, you know, from _way _back?"

"So you're saying you'll never get out of there then, alright," Sesshomaru replied calmly. "Kagome, breathe."

And she did, taking in a couple deep breaths and reminding herself that they weren't going to run out of air. They'd been stuck for an hour now and if the air hadn't vanished yet, it wouldn't vanish. She didn't need to over-think it at all.

"Kagome, you're not breathing," Inuyasha pointed out softly, a hand reaching out and pulling on the sleeve of her blouse.

_Crap_. Kagome forced herself to inhale and then exhale, repeating over and over again until she felt calmer and Inuyasha let her go. "Is there anything else?" she asked quietly, waiting for Sesshomaru to speak again.

"No, I'll update you or contact you when I need something," her boss responded.

Soon the crackling stopped, and Kagome and Inuyasha were left alone once more. The man was still lying down on the floor, head propped in his hands with his dark brown eyes hidden behind closed lids. Kagome watched him breathe, the rise and fall of his chest as the tension seeped from his body. The sight of him nudged something inside of her and she leaned forward, crawling on the floor until she was by his stomach.

She wanted to be that calm.

"What are you waiting for?" Inuyasha's deep voice, slightly husky, startled her. "Lay down."

"You're taking up too much room. There's barely any space for me!" Kagome complained, pushing at his side a little in hope that he would shift over. When he didn't even budge, or open his eyes to look at her, she huffed. "Fine, I'll just make room then."

Lowering herself to the ground, Kagome lay down on her back and stared at the ceiling, trying to ignore the heat radiating off the man beside her. "Can't you move just a little?"

Inuyasha smirked. "Now where would be the fun in that?"

And maybe she imagined it, but she felt him move a tiny bit closer.

* * *

_Please leave some feedback my lovelies._


	19. Blood

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I do not profit from this story.

* * *

_

**Elevator Music**

**Label It All**

_(Blood)

* * *

_

Inuyasha didn't realize that anything was strange until he felt a warm pressure at his side and the sound of hissing above him.

"You can't hear me," said the speaker, the crackling making the words almost undistinguishable. "Aren't they cute? They're sleeping!"

"Shut up! I think his eyes just opened. Dammit Miroku, turn off the speak–"

Well, if that wasn't creepy to wake up to, Inuyasha didn't know what was.

Frowning, Inuyasha sat up, careful not to jolt the woman cradled to his side. He laid her down on the floor away from him, watching for a few breathless moments as the young woman continued to sleep. Her breathing was so even now, a far cry from what she was usually like. She was peaceful.

He preferred it.

Suddenly the speaker came back on, Sango's voice ruining the quiet in the elevator. "Hey Inuyasha, sorry Miroku's an idiot. He thought singing you lullabies would be funny or something."

"Weren't we already sleeping?" Inuyasha's mind was still too cloudy. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Twenty minutes," Sango answered and he could hear the smile in her voice. "So, you're awful cuddly there, boss."

"Shut up," Inuyasha mumbled, not particularly angry. Kagome looked way too damn peaceful. It was starting to rub on him funny, make him want to watch her and commit the expression to memory. Like he was going to need it after this whole ordeal was over with. Things would surely go back to the way they were before this happened.

And if he felt funny for thinking that, he was ignoring it.

"Is there a reason you're talking to me now?" Inuyasha asked, his brown eyes still watching the woman sleeping by him. He couldn't take his eyes off her.

Sango sighed. "I was just going to warn you that Kouga's going to be down any minute. He knows what's wrong with the elevator but he just has to fix it. Apparently it could take some time but he didn't exactly give me the whole story."

"He's a dick like that," Inuyasha quipped. "Kagome's a deep sleeper if she's sleeping through this."

"She's probably exhausted," Sango replied, the worry leaking into her voice. "She's very claustrophobic and I'm amazed she's lasted this long. It's been what? Almost an hour and a half, right? Kagome would've ripped her hair out by now. Claustrophobia doesn't just go away after an hour. It usually gets worse."

Inuyasha nodded. "Sango, don't take this the wrong way, but Kagome's...nice."

Sango stifled a laugh, not doing a good job at covering it up as it transferred through the line. "Yeah, that's what you really wanted to say."

Not letting himself get flustered, he shook his head and smirked. "No it wasn't." He paused, collecting his thoughts and wondering how to voice them to his personal assistant who happened to be the best friend of the woman he was stuck with. "Is Kagome the type of person to leave things be? You know, like, have an experience and then label it all as just an off day?"

"Inuyasha, is this your subtle way of asking me if she'll talk to you again after this?" Inuyasha would've been defensive had it not been for her soft, warm voice. "You like her, don't you?"

That was something he wasn't going to answer. He had yet to examine what he felt and being trapped in an elevator with the woman while examining his thoughts about her couldn't be helpful. If anything, that could taint it and make it worse... It could all boil down to a bad situation and the loosening of tension. Sex was great at relieving stress so that's why he was so attracted to her and so...touchy.

That had to be it.

Probably.

He should definitely look into it.

"Inuyasha?" Sango questioned.

Hesitant to say anything at all, Inuyasha shrugged. "Maybe," he murmured, forcing himself to drag his eyes off the woman.

Just then the speaker crackled a bit more and Miroku's voice came on. "That Matsuno elevator-guy is coming in. Is everything alright dearest?"

"Yeah, he can–" Sango started, the noise at the end getting high-pitched before that fateful slap sound arrived. "Don't touch!"

"Guys, I don't need to hear this!" Inuyasha whined.

Kagome woke through all of the commotion, blinking wearily before looking at Inuyasha. "What's going on? Are we getting out of here?"

"Hold on Princess, that's what I'm here for," Kouga said, his smooth voice filling the line. "I've figured out what's wrong with the elevator and why it stopped working. Did you guys do any regular maintenance or service checks recently?"

"Of course we did!" Inuyasha scoffed.

Kagome arched a brow at him. "Oh yeah, when?"

Glaring at her, Inuyasha was tight lipped.

"Exactly," Kagome sighed. "You don't even know. _Yes_, Kouga we did. It was a month ago."

Kouga muttered something that couldn't be picked up. "Fine, you'll be in there maybe a half-hour more. Hopefully less if I can get you out on the lobby floor. You're in no danger but I'll keep you updated if there are any more problems."

"Thanks Kouga," Kagome replied, smiling a bit. Only thirty minutes more and she would be out of there. It was like the greatest miracle on earth.

"Yeah, _thanks Kouga_," Inuyasha mimicked, scowling. He looked at Kagome disdainfully. "You don't have to like him so much you know. He'd get us out of here anyways."

Raising a brow, Kagome just shook her head. "I didn't think you were the jealous type."

"Am not."

"Yes you _are_," Kagome corrected. "You're all green with envy, blood in your eyes and red with anger and all that crap."

Inuyasha glared at her, feeling the twitch of his lips before finally giving up and smirking. To hide it he shook his head. "You're insane."

"But you like me anyways," Kagome retorted, smiling at him when she caught his gaze. Playfully bumping into him and staying that bit too close.

* * *

_Please review :) Thank you to everyone who has so far, I'm very grateful._


	20. Thirst

_Hello everyone! I'm here to tell you all officially I'm an idiot. A major idiot. Oh well._

_Reason (because there has to be): I thought to myself when I first started this story that even though it was going to be thirty chapters long, that I could keep the storyline straight. That I wouldn't confuse it with the other twenty-seven stories I'm currently writing. So, I'm a tool. Because I did mess up - I will admit it. I've fixed everything now, edited all the chapters. Inuyasha and Kagome did kiss in Chapter Eight: Never Have I Ever (Taste) and Sango and Miroku certainly never went for lunch at...8 in the morning. Dear lord. So that's fixed too._

_Thank you to everyone that pointed it out. I'm amused because everyone seemed to figure it out all at once. This teaches me to stick with my original plan and ALWAYS HAVE DETAILED NOTES PER STORY. Notepad has the most use out of any program I use - how sad._

_Onwards._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I do not profit from this story.

* * *

_

**Elevator Music**

**Who Was It?**

_(Thirst)

* * *

_

"So we have thirty minutes to kill," Kagome said cheerfully. "What do you want to do?"

_We can make out._ "Whatever," Inuyasha huffed, not feeling particularly happy at the moment. Kagome was all smiles and giggles now that she knew she was getting out. Inuyasha...well he didn't know how to feel about that. And he didn't know how to feel about not knowing how to feel about that. If that made any sense.

"Okay fine. What was your first car?" Kagome asked, pivoting around so that she was sitting and directly facing his left side.

He was not playing this game. Not with Mrs. Cheery-Pants. No. She didn't get to sulk in misery for most of the damn time they were stuck there and then – _bam!_ – be all happy and crap. No. Didn't she realize that once they got out, that was _it?_

"A Mustang." It was out of his traitorous mouth before he realized. Damn.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "That's so unbelievably typical. Do you know what my first car was?"

"No," Inuyasha replied curtly. He looked up at the ceiling, feeling his lower lip stick out a bit more but not knowing what to do with it. He's never really pouted before. It was a strange sensation.

"It was a really old pickup truck, and it was awesome," Kagome said, her smile getting even bigger. "It had chipped silver paint and it was rusting on the bottom but it was built like a brick. I got rear ended in that thing four times in high school and not once did my truck get any damage. It was a tank."

Inuyasha felt his mood shifting the more Kagome smiled and got more animated. He had to force himself to remain aloof and because of that, it was pissing him off. He shouldn't have to _try_ to be aloof. He should just be aloof. _Period_. "I thought it was a brick."

"That too," Kagome concluded, shrugging. "Who was your first kiss?"

Inuyasha turned his head to face her, eyebrow raised. "You really want to know?"

And then Kagome smiled – _huge_. It was so fucking genuine that he was blinking and getting horribly flustered. He didn't know what to _do_! What do you do when a woman is so damn happy and genuine and hot and caring and _all that other shit_? "I want to know all about you."

Inuyasha scoffed, internally letting his mind soak up that bit of information. She wouldn't want to get to know him now and then ignore him later right? That would be pointless. Even he thought that was pointless. Unless of course she was just trying to pass the time. "Nazuna Orikasa," he replied. "Grade eight. What about you?"

"This really adorable guy named Hojo Ueda. He was probably the sweetest person ever. He cared about _everything_."

"Then why aren't you still with him?" Inuyasha asked, more for the sake of conversation than anything else. He didn't really want to know the reason that Kagome wasn't with the guy. It wasn't so that he could figure out more of what she liked and didn't like. And it certainly wasn't because he was smirking evilly inside.

Wait, she was single right? Didn't they go over that?

Kagome shrugged, a small frown on her lips as she thought about it. "I'm not really sure. I just remember back then knowing that it wasn't...what I wanted. He was sweet but..." Kagome trailed off, shrugging once more.

"And–" Inuyasha wasn't really sure how to ask this. "You are...single right? Yeah?" _Did we cover that?_ Thankfully he shut his mouth by then.

Kagome just stared at him. "I'm hoping I don't look that horribly desperate."

"No!" Inuyasha backpedalled, frowning. _That's _what she got out of his question? That she potentially looked desperate? Was she an _idiot_? "You, uh, don't."

"Okay," Kagome replied, smiling a little. "What do you normally do after work? Do you go home or do you go out or what? Do you have any embarrassing hobbies to tell?"

"I certainly wouldn't tell you," Inuyasha remarked, rolling his eyes. "There's this bar on Seventh Street, just at the corner there. I usually head in for a quick drink before going home."

"Alone?"

Inuyasha nodded. "I don't drink remember? I go there and usually have some sort of soda, catch up on the games and talk to the bartender there – he's a friend. I'll usually have one beer to quench the thirst for it. This way I don't have to keep beer at home. I'd rather it just not be there if I can help it."

Kagome reached out then, lightly touching his shoulder and letting it trail down to the crook of his elbow. "That's good of you, to know that. Not a lot of people would set boundaries like that. That's pretty brave of you."

He didn't see it that way – setting a limit for himself, a line that he shouldn't cross. Inuyasha had just made a decision to do it. He wasn't worried about becoming an alcoholic or doing the crazy, stupid things he did as a teenager. He grew up a long time ago. Now, it was just associating it to those times when he was young and unhappy. "I guess," he said finally. "I never really thought about it."

There was silence for a long while, comfortable silence in which Inuyasha felt the warmth of her hand through his dress shirt. He went back through their conversations, the time he mentioned his rather unstable past. "Hey Kagome," he said quietly, facing her once more. "Remember you said that you were...over-the-moon in love with someone and that they never knew? Who was it?"

The question was random, his hushed words breaking the comfortable silence. Kagome sat a little straighter, her hand slowly dragging off of his arm. "I knew that was going to come back and bite me in the ass."

Inuyasha felt guilty but desperately wanted to know. "So who was it?"

* * *

_No one has figured it out - completely - yet. Although most aren't wrong. Hmm, ideas?_

_Feedback is love._


	21. Air

_I have the right to refrain from commenting on who you all generally thought was Kagome's "guy." I just...never mind._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I do not profit from this story._

* * *

**Elevator Music**

**Examine Those Thoughts**

_(Air)_

* * *

Kagome shifted so that she was leaning against the elevator wall, resting her head on the shiny surface. "You don't know him," she started off, looking a bit uneasy.

Inuyasha hoped the relief didn't show on his face. If he actually knew the guy...he wasn't sure what he would do. With everything that was mixing him up now, all those things he had yet to examine, he was sure it probably wouldn't be a good thing.

"You really want to know?" Kagome asked, pouting and crossing her arms. He was positive that she crossed her arms under her bust for a reason since it made them rise and look bigger _and damn_ if that wasn't distracting.

"Yeah," he answered softly. "But you don't have to." The last part he wished he never said but he knew making Kagome feel cornered about responding to him wouldn't exactly be healthy. He actually cared.

He really needed to start examining those damn thoughts.

"His name was Bankotsu," Kagome sighed, looking up at the ceiling so that she didn't have to look at her companion. "He was five years older than me and kind of my boss. He worked at my first job. He showed me the ropes, how to deal with everything effectively. He was smart and funny and cute. He was a really nice guy."

Inuyasha thought there had to be more but when Kagome didn't offer anything else up, he frowned. "How the hell did that work out?"

"Oh not well," Kagome answered, sounding bitter. "While it was bad enough he was my boss, he was also married to another woman. It's hard to focus on that when he's all over you."

Inuyasha couldn't help but stare at her. "You were some sort of mistress?" For some strange reason, he was compelled to spell it out.

Shaking her head, Kagome gave a self-deprecating smile. "No but I always wished he'd pick me over her. It was childish and _wrong_ but he was amazing and he always _flirted_. I just...didn't know what to do. He even told me he liked me and that he wanted me."

"He told you?" He really couldn't help himself. It wasn't processing properly in his brain. There was too much anger building. It felt like for the first time there wasn't enough air in the goddamn fucking elevator. That couldn't be a good sign.

He really needed to examine those damn feelings.

Wait, no – _thoughts_.

Even Kagome seemed to find that he was acting strange, leaning forward once more to touch his arm. "It was a long time ago Inuyasha. I got over it. I stopped working. I couldn't stand thinking that about someone who was..." She trailed off, eyes fixed on the floor.

And then a question popped into his head and Inuyasha couldn't – _what the hell was going on?_ – stop it from leaking out of his mouth. He blurted it out loud, unable to help himself. "He didn't give you an ultimatum, did he?"

Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha, it was a _really_ long time ago and it doesn't _matter_–"

"I'll kill him!" Inuyasha yelled, clenching his hands into fists. "That fucking _asshole_."

Laughter wasn't what he was expecting out of Kagome, but that was what he got. The raven-haired beauty was bending over, her forehead brushing against his shoulder as she laughed. "I should have left anyways. It was for the best." She sighed, letting her hand trail down and touch the back of his own. "I'm fine. I grew up. I came to work here. You can stop acting like it was his fault when it was mine for letting myself love him."

The word 'love' struck a chord in him. A very large, rather obtrusive chord.

Oh god.

No.

Inuyasha stared at Kagome in wide-eyed horror, taking in her dark brown eyes and flushed creamy skin. She was absolutely perfect.

Groaning, Inuyasha laid down on the elevator floor, covering his eyes. This wasn't good. This was totally not a good thing to be really attracted to his half-brother's personal assistant. At least he wasn't married. Still, it was a very, very bad thing.

His dick didn't agree, but it rarely did unless sex was about to occur.

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked, narrowing her gaze.

Inuyasha felt his hand being squeezed and realized that he was actually holding hands with her. His fingers had somehow intertwined with hers and now they were holding hands. And he was attracted to her. The kind of attracted to her that made him really like her. Like, like her more than just for sex.

He _liked _her.

This could lead him nowhere good, not in this damn elevator.

Why hadn't he been paying attention when he told himself to examine his damn thoughts already? Why did he just shove it by the wayside thinking 'don't worry, there's always time'. Because guess what, there isn't time. And now he's holding hands with a woman he genuinely likes and this shouldn't be a big deal but they were stuck in an elevator with nothing to do and now he _totally_ couldn't guarantee that he wouldn't madly hit on her and attempt to do anything because they were being watched but he was kind of an exhibitionist and–

"Inuyasha, you're hyperventilating. Come on, you're scaring me," Kagome whispered, suddenly way too close. Her other hand was tapping his cheek, trying to get him to look at her. He hadn't even realized that he'd closed his eyes.

When he opened them, he saw concern and worry flickering in the chocolate orbs.

He was totally screwed.

"Yeah Kagome, I'm fine," he whispered back, squeezing her hand and sitting up. "I just...needed a moment."

"I could tell," Kagome remarked, instantly snapping back to their quick banter as per usual. "Anything you want to tell me about?"

"Not particularly," he said lightly, smirking at her in case she needed reassurance. "So," he started, "what's your favourite sport?"

To his relief, Kagome just played along.

* * *

_Comments to Acknowledge: There are a lot of you that I can't reply to through PMs, so I'm going to group some of you._

**EndlessIdeas,** **NurNur, Daniela D and Kenia:** Thank you all so very very much! I'm glad you're enjoying the story. I hope this chapter cleared things up!

**IrishIndy:** Do you know how awesome you are? You reply to absolutely everything but you're not a login so I've never actually said thank you. So THANK YOU dear. I'm so lucky to have amazing reviewers like you.

**SilverStella:** No, don't feel dumb. I forgot it as I wrote it. I forgot a lot of things in this story *facepalm* Thank you! Only 9 more to go...

**Fnick's Witness:** We all need help my dear. I especially.

**p00p 1:** Interesting name choice. Now that you know who it is, I guess the point of this is moot, but thanks for guessing?

**Nepenthec:** Well now you know! Thanks love.

**Saria Forest: **Your back-to-back reviews are adorable. Trust me, I'm certainly not complaining about all the nice words.

* * *

_RL has slowed down. I'll be able to write now, but due to the fact I'm leaving my laptop for a few days, that'll put more things on pause. _Happiness: The Tale of an Unstoppable Force and an Immoveable Object _will be updated by next Wednesday at the latest._

_Feedback is love, as always._


	22. Sweat

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I do not profit from this story._

* * *

**Elevator Music**

**Heart on a Sleeve**

_(Sweat)_

* * *

Kagome was watching the man across from her, listening to the way he was telling some sort of epic story about an adventure he once had with Miroku. She had never known the two had been so close, definitely not that they had been friends ever since Miroku accidentally slapped Inuyasha's ass when his pick-of-the-day stealthily dodged.

Inuyasha's face was flushed from animation, his hands still wildly flailing in the air.

This, Kagome decided, was a side of Inuyasha not many people got to see. She smiled at the right time, knowing that whatever particular part of the story he was at was meant to be funny. It probably was but Kagome couldn't help but focus on all of the little details of the man instead.

"So Miroku and I were stuck on this goddamn roof, okay? And Miroku was sitting there complaining because there was this hot chick on the beach in front of us..."

Kagome nodded, vaguely thinking that she thought it was winter when the story had first been told.

Then his brown eyes flickered to hers and she couldn't stop looking. His eyes were something different. They were brown, sure, but there were flickers of honey-gold just glimmering underneath. While his face was usually guarded, his eyes were always wide open. They weren't the gateway to his soul, as many people liked to think. Rather, Kagome thought they were the proverbial heart on a sleeve. What he was feeling was just_ there_, simmering under the surface ready to burst out. It was as mesmerizing as it was endearing, because anyone who saw him like this made him vulnerable to them. Kagome was pretty sure Inuyasha never let himself be vulnerable to anyone.

"We had this device – it was like some sort of weird fucking massage tool that Miroku insisted to take. I don't know why, he's strange during the best of times..."

His hands were making this strange motion, probably trying to mimic the massage device he was talking about. She looked at his hands, leaving the intensity of his eyes and focusing on them instead. They were large and rough, which was odd for a man who supposedly worked at a firm doing not much more than "looking good". He must do something at home that made the calluses on his finger tips and the rough edges on his knuckles.

And then suddenly he laughed, rolling his eyes heavenward. The smile that followed was enticing, showing white teeth and straight rows. In the whole hour and a bit they'd been stuck, she hadn't once seen him _really_ smile. Smirking? That was a given. The guy had the feature down to a heart-stopping art. But his smile literally made something inside of her clench.

"So we take the sled and line it up with the chimney–"

Thinking that she had been _sure_ his story had taken place in the summertime, Kagome just continued to nod. If her gaze was stuck on his lips, then she hoped that he didn't notice.

"And Miroku, the fucking idiot, kicked the only bit of rope we had. Now at this point, I'm thinking we're _fucked_. There's no phone, no one around but the hot girl at the beach–"

So it was still summer. Kagome tilted her head, letting her gaze travel lower until they focused on the stretch of fabric over the man's chest. He definitely worked out, if the way his body was defined said anything. The button down shirt was tight as he waved his arms. Kagome could only imagine what he looked like with the buttons undone, even the slightest bit. The smooth tan flesh just peeking out would totally be – if only just a little – hot. With his shirt off completely and his body pressed against hers–

"And then _BAM_, the whole fucking thing just flies through the air–"

Surely she had to get out of the elevator soon. Thoughts like these weren't going to make the wait to exit the box that was their prison any faster. However, if other, more physical things happened then just maybe time would fly by.

"And then Miroku finally gets down there, leaving me stranded on the damn thing, to talk to the girl. Of course when he gets there? He finds out that the girl had been sleeping the whole time in the sun without sunscreen. She was so badly burned that she couldn't move and we had to remake the whole damn thing again to get me down and then call an ambulance to get her." Inuyasha laughed. "And then Miroku took a very cold shower."

Kagome blinked, trying to process that last bit of information. It seemed highly sexual. Well, there was the massage device thing that Inuyasha hadn't been able to name for the life of him. That sounded very suspicious, even to her own ears. It was probably a sex toy that he wouldn't admit to, although why he and Miroku would be using it together was beyond her.

"So that was when Miroku and I truly became partners in crime." Inuyasha smirked, shrugging. "The shit just gets worse after that so I won't explain further."

"How does it get worse than sex toys and showers?" Kagome asked, instantly staring at him in mortification and horror when she realized what she just said. "I mean–"

Inuyasha stared at her like a date gone wrong so something had to be done immediately.

"You're really hot."

Again, the horror and embarrassment was back. Face-palming, Kagome realized that _this_ was exactly why she listened to people when they told their fascinating stories and why she _didn't _choose to ogle them instead.

"...You totally just said that to placate me, didn't you?" Inuyasha asked, raising a suspicious eyebrow that did nothing to make Kagome feel better.

Kagome cringed. Not good.

"Don't worry," he commented, sounding rather offhand. "I think you're hot too."

Suddenly he was _right there_. All she could think was _god, yes._

* * *

_Comments to Acknowledge:_

_NurNur: _Well here's the next chapter! Hope you liked it, thanks :D

_Kenia: _Yup, there are only **eight chapters left**. It's very sad. Thank you for your lovely feedback though!

_EdRoy89: _The Bet of the Year? Hmm... Well I like to think that this Inuyasha is greatly different than the one in Happiness, but I guess the whole _realization_ bit matched. Thank you!

_EndlessIdeas: _Thank you very much hun! You're so sweet. I'm glad you like the banners too!

_Eclipsetheninjakitty: _Awesome name, by the way. I'm participating in a Ninja vs. Pirate themed tournament (my nickname on the team is Captain Hook, therefore I'm a pirate) so it rather amused me. I'm glad you enjoyed the story. Thank you so very much :D

* * *

_Well my lovelies, we're almost there. Feedback is love :)_


	23. Sound

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I do not profit from this story._

* * *

**Elevator Music**

**Right There**

_(Sound)_

* * *

Right there.

He was literally _right there_.

Kagome was going to pass out. Inuyasha Taisho, her boss's really hot half-brother who was the boss of her best friend, was _right there_. And he was smirking rather proudly.

"Kagome?" he asked, his breath warm as it lightly splashed on her face. It smelled like mint, which was really strange considering they'd been stuck for an hour and a bit and he hadn't had gum. Rather, he'd eaten everything _but _gum.

Still, he was _right there_.

Kagome could only nod.

The smug smile was suddenly gone, falling away from his face bit by bit. "If... If this had never happened, do you think we would've ever talked?"

That was quite random. Kagome frowned, letting her brow furrow as she tried to think past the rather repetitive streak of _right there_. What had they done before this? Kagome couldn't exactly recall anything past...well fifty-eight seconds ago. Why? Because he was _right there_. It was rather infuriating.

"Huh?" Not exactly the greatest answer in the world.

Inuyasha chuckled, his voice deep and rich as the sound vibrated up from his chest. "Every day we took this elevator, and how long have you worked here for? I mean, we even go to the same fucking floor – the fifteenth. Why had we never talked before?"

And then his warm hand was on her hip, the other holding himself up and sitting just beside her thigh. This wasn't good. Oh lord, this wasn't good.

_Right there. Right there. Right there. Right there._

"Um," Kagome started, hesitant because she wasn't entirely sure of the answer. To be honest, she wasn't entirely sure of the question. "We never talked because..." Why didn't they ever talk? "Things happen, and when it happens, it happens." Kagome nodded stiffly then. Her logic seemed to make sense in her head.

Inuyasha raised a brow, smirk once again taking over his face. "So you believe in fate then? That stupid 'the path was chosen for you' crap? You didn't seem like the type."

Kagome shook her head then. Holy shit, he was _right there_ still. She'd make a comment about personal space, or the fact that he was breathing up her air and dammit, that shit wasn't recyclable you know? Once they were out, they were out.

The funny thing was that claustrophobia never came. All she could think about were those deep brown eyes and full lips and the simple, undeniable fact that he was right there.

Jesus Christ.

"You don't?" It was a serious question, he was actually curious.

"No," Kagome whispered, feeling like if she spoke any louder the moment would shatter. Inuyasha was just so damn close, his black hair falling forward and mixing with the strands that lay over her shoulder. Their noses were practically touching and Kagome felt a bit cross-eyed if she looked him in the eyes. Instead she focused on the lips.

Bad idea. Bad idea.

Why the hell was he _right there_?

He waited, looking at her patiently and she realized that he was waiting for an explanation. Blinking a few times, Kagome nodded to herself, sure that she was enough of a woman to actually form a complete sentence. She didn't go to university and get into her late twenties with a solid career without forming one. Dammit, she could do it now. "I didn't believe in it," she amended, looking even further down where his button-up shirt and skin met. The first two buttons were undone, something she hadn't realized until now. Hadn't he been wearing a tie? No? "I'm...not sure I believe in it."

"You said _didn't_," Inuyasha pointed out, frowning. "Does that mean you do now?"

Shrugging, Kagome wasn't entirely sure what to say. "How else do you explain it? This?" _Us._

When he let out a puff of air, Kagome's mind reeled back to its same mantra. _Right there._

That had Inuyasha at the very least pausing, thinking it over in his head as if dissecting it. Kagome wished she could be there, following along his thought process. What she wouldn't give to know what he was thinking about now.

_Right there._

"I'm not sure," Inuyasha answered finally, shrugging. "It is kind of weird though."

Kagome nodded. Definitely weird.

The hand on her hip started to move, the thumb brushing over the soft fabric of her skirt with soothing motions. "How are you feeling?" he asked. "You're not freaking out, are you?"

_I'm not freaking about you being right there?_ Considering an hour ago she would've killed him for getting so close, she thought this was a major improvement. "No."

"Good." Inuyasha smirked, tilting his head. "This is probably the oddest situation I've ever been in," he admitted.

Kagome frowned. "What about the massage thing and being stuck on the roof in the middle of winter in July?" Well, it had been something like that, right?

Inuyasha laughed, more warm breath spilling and bouncing off her neck. It made her shiver and he could definitely feel that. He was touching her, he had to know. "Odd in a different way."

"I agree," Kagome replied. _Right there._ "You're, um, awfully close and um, you're okay?"

Inuyasha's smirk twitched somehow, as if his lips wanted to upturn into a real smile. "You're the claustrophobic one and you're asking me if I'm okay? I'm fine. You're okay though, right? I did just ask you and you said..."

_Right there._ Yeah, Kagome was more than fine. His thumb traced another pattern on her hip and she bit her lower lip, watching as his dark gaze followed the movement.

"Do you..." He hesitated, his tongue peeking out to lick his lips as if they were dry.

They hadn't been. Kagome was close enough that she had inspected them minutes ago.

"Do you," he started again, more sure this time, "think I could kiss you?"

Holy shit. He was _right there_.

And just when Kagome was sure that he couldn't be any closer, he suddenly was.

* * *

_Comments to Acknowledge:_

_(): _I'm not sure if you're going to like this ending any more than the last one then. Thank you!

_Kenia: _Seven chapters now! I'm glad you like it so much! *Throws Kleenex*

_Jenn: _You do? Ahaha well you'll be glad to know they haven't disappeared forever. HTKM had a mini-one and the other two stories have them on the way. You so sweet and I think you so very very much for always being so supportive :) Without you, Happiness would've never been written.

_NurNur, Juney-Chan and EndlessIdeas: _Thank you all so very very much!

* * *

_Feedback is always appreciated :)_


	24. Dirt

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I do not profit from this story._

* * *

**Elevator Music**

**You Tell Me**

_(Dirt)_

* * *

It was nothing like the first kiss.

It wasn't rushed, hot and heavy. It wasn't instantaneous heat or flares of lust sparking up and engulfing them. It was sweet, slow and teasing. The hand on her hip was heavy, his body hovering over her. She felt grounded by this somehow, by the fact that Inuyasha was making sure that she didn't move, didn't run away.

They pulled apart panting for breath and Kagome didn't even think about how strange it was that now she couldn't care less if she got enough air in the damn elevator. His lips needed to be on hers _now_. Grabbing his long black locks, she pulled at the back of his head until she got what she wanted.

Slicker slides of heat, becoming hotter now, more arousing. The teasing and light touches were exchanged for demanding presses and tongues dancing. He tasted every inch of her, claiming her mouth while she let out noises she'd rather not think about. What he did to her by kissing _alone_... She could only imagine what it would be like when they weren't in an elevator and rather the bedroom. A shudder ran down her spine and Inuyasha's thoughts must have been following hers because he growled roughly and pulled back.

"So fucking hot," he whispered, grabbing her now and pulling her on top of him. It wasn't nearly graceful, but the weight of her on top of him was enough to make him forget. Her hair fell all around them, her plush lips finding his neck and sucking mercilessly into the skin. She traced a line all the way up, nipping and kissing and licking until their lips were together once more. Kagome's mind was buzzing, barely comprehending one thought when Inuyasha's hands would tease her and she'd be blank once more.

His _hands_. Christ, they were everywhere. He loosened the first few buttons at the top, giving up when she would rather kiss him. The view of cleavage pressed into his chest was enough to set him off and soon his rough hands were sliding up and down the blouse material, teasing along the edges and pulling up to touch the bare, burning skin.

"Sesshomaru will be pissed," Kagome said suddenly, lips sliding down his neck once more to his shirt. She was tugging on the buttons with her teeth. Hell, this woman would be the end of him.

Inuyasha could barely huff his indifference, growling when her hands undid the buttons and her tongue swirled patterns along his skin. "You really think I fucking _care_ right now?"

Kagome hummed, her mouth catching on the definition of muscle as she focused her attention on certain areas. "I don't want to get fired."

"Won't happen."

Kagome pushed up, holding herself with her arms braced on either side of his head and the rest of her body between his legs. She leaned down, brown eyes almost blown black with lust. Inuyasha was torn between staring at them or staring at the way her chest popped.

"Fuck," he whispered.

"Not here," Kagome corrected, kissing him before he could respond.

Inuyasha didn't mind. He_ really _didn't mind.

"I can see how Sesshomaru would have a problem with this though," Kagome murmured against his lips, pulling back for air. "Technically you're not supposed to date a subordinate."

"You're not _my_ subordinate, not specifically," he clarified, leaning up to capture her lips and frowning when she pulled back.

"This job is important."

"_This_ could be important," Inuyasha spat back, practically growling the words as his hands pushed her hard down against him. "Christ, do you always talk this much?"

Kagome sighed. "I'm trying to be rational."

"There is not one thing about this whole fucking day that's been rational," he retorted, glaring at her with dark eyes. "What's even more irrational is how worried you are over something you're not going to lose."

Biting her lower lip, Kagome stared at him. "I'm not trying to be a pain, it's just... It's been awhile. I work around the clock and dating really took the back burner." She shrugged, trying to be nonchalant. Like dirt swept under the rug – if she ignored it she wouldn't think she needed it.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "The first thing I'm going to do is give you longer – paid – breaks. You're going to need them."

"Why?"

"You tell me," he said quietly, a change from before. "Don't you want more time to yourself for a change? You can't honestly say you don't need this – with me in or out of the picture."

Kagome smiled. "If I had a longer break, I'd definitely be making the most of it. I do like you, you know."

"Then you know what?" Inuyasha asked, a hint of a smirk on his lips.

"What?"

"Fucking kiss me goddammit or I'll have a fit."

Kagome didn't dare continue talking then. More heat, more movement, more noises that became more and more desperate the longer it went on. Inuyasha's legs hit the wall, Kagome's heels clashing every few minutes. Inuyasha tried desperately to get the skirt raised, but it was so tight it was hardly moving.

He growled. "What the hell kind of clothing do you wear? Sex-proof?"

"There's a zipper, you idiot," Kagome mumbled, licking her way back into his mouth before he could say anything more.

She felt the catch of the zipper as his hands came around. _Finally_, she thought.

Then the speaker crackled.

"Guys, seriously, it's like free porn. I must say, kind of hot. Inuyasha? No homo."

It was a good thing Inuyasha's eyes were already closed, but the way he pulled back ever so slightly to take in a shuddering breath worried Kagome. "What would Sango think?" he hissed, voice almost too low for the speaker to pick up.

"I...actually kind of agree," Sango replied, laughing uneasily. "Free porn."

Inuyasha's eyes flew open.

"And yes," Miroku continued, grin clear in his words, "I now have dirt on you for like...forever."

* * *

_Comments to Acknowledge:_

_Cutebaby: _Thank you very much!

_Kenia: _Six more now. It's the final countdown. You thought it would be funny...so did you think it actually was? Thank you hun!

_LadySparrow: _Well it started the way you wanted to, right? And it's not my fault the 1000 word limit _just_ so happened to hit it there *grins* Thank you!

_TW1ZZL3RS: _Hahaha. I've put those two words in everyone's minds. What a terrible thing. Was the action good enough for you (at least for the moment). Thank you!

_IrishIndy: _YES WE ARE! The ending is NEAR :D

_EndlessIdeas: _Thanks love! Hope you liked it!

* * *

_Anyways, let's all keep in mind that there are 6 more chapters left. And this story is rated T...although it's a pretty heavy T according to rules *sighs*_

_So please don't kill me. All of you know deep down in your hearts I would do that. BUT I SWEAR IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN (not the kissing thing though...that probably will)._

_Little comments of love are appreciated :)_


	25. Yearn

**Author's Note (Important): **_Please, I would like to ask everyone to check my profile. The short version is that my computer more or less broke and I am without it. This means I can write ONLY on paper and when I have time, type it up. This makes updating my longer stories extremely difficult. There is more information at the beginning of my profile, so please be patient. Thank you!_

_Dedication: to LiaSango, because it was her birthday and if my computer hadn't exploded, I would've updated as a birthday present. Happy belated sweetheart!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I do not profit from this story._

* * *

**Elevator Music**

**Something Together**

_(Yearn)_

* * *

"Miroku, when I get out of here, you're going to get _murdered_."

Inuyasha was, to say the least, pissed. The fact that he was banging his head against the floor of the elevator proved that.

For a best friend, Miroku was by the far the best cockblocker in the entire world. That wasn't something to be proud of. If anything, Inuyasha wanted to slowly die or to slowly kill him. Option Two currently looked a lot better.

"I have an excuse, really!" Miroku laughed, joined with Sango's giggling over the crackling speaker. "Sesshomaru is going to come back down in a moment, isn't that right my dearest?"

"Miroku, _really,_ stop with that," Sango huffed. "But yes, Sesshomaru wants to ask Kagome a few more questions. I tried to talk to Kouga but he kind of snapped at me. He's frustrated it hasn't been working yet. He can't figure out the reason why, which is part of the reason getting you out is taking so long."

"Couldn't you guys have just, I don't know, _left the room_?" Inuyasha demanded, hands tightening around Kagome's waist when she tried to pull away. He'd be _damned_ if she moved. Even if they didn't do anything, her weight on top of him grounded him a bit, made him realize that this was actually happening.

Kagome was someone that he had actually connected with, on this weird, abnormal level. Two people who had never met, never talked before were suddenly pushed into a situation where tension was high and tempers could flare. It was a place where two individuals had nothing in common but created something so different – so _unique_ – that it didn't matter. It didn't matter that he'd been rich from the get-go, that he'd partied too hard as a kid and had problems socially. It didn't matter that she was a girl that got her heart ruined over a married man who wouldn't leave her alone.

This was about two people, against all odds and under strange circumstances, finding something together.

Inuyasha really wanted to know what that something was.

"No that never occurred to me," Miroku answered, laughing. "Even if I didn't stop the two of you, I would've watched. It's fine, you know. I'd look at you in an objective way."

Kagome groaned. "You have a strange friend," she muttered, pushing at Inuyasha's chest to attempt to scramble off of his lap. His grip was still tight on her though, as if he didn't want to let her go. She really didn't mind, she wanted it too.

But Miroku and Sango were _watching them_ and it was _awkward_.

"Kagome, I can see your face," Sango sighed. "I'm not going to get mad at you."

"Mad at her?" Inuyasha questioned. "For what?"

"For banging my boss," Sango replied flatly. "Seriously, that can cause me major issues. I do not want to get in the middle of you two, ever."

Finally finding purchase, she got off of Inuyasha and sat down on the elevator floor. "You know I wouldn't put you into that position anyways," Kagome said quietly, looking up at the speaker. "Personal and business have to be separate."

"And how many people can do that?" Sango asked. "But I believe you and I trust you. It's Inuyasha I'm worried about."

"I'm right here, you know," Inuyasha growled. His hands clenched into fists because _dammit_ Kagome had been right there and everything had been going great. Now she was away from him and reminded of the fact that Sango was a point between them. He would honestly transfer Sango to a different person if it meant getting Kagome.

Well... Probably. There was a very good chance. Kagome was just...yeah.

Inuyasha shook his head. "What does Sesshomaru want?" he asked harshly, unable to hold the tone out of his voice. He was pissed dammit. He wanted Kagome, even _yearned_ for the space between them to vanish permanently.

Sango sounded rather confused. "To talk to Kagome," she replied slowly. "I don't know the specifics."

"Then leave the damn room and get the specifics!" Maybe he was getting more than just a little frustrated. "Take Miroku with you, fucking pervert."

"Inuyasha, seriously, calm down," Kagome said gently, her brown eyes looking into his. "It's not like anything really could've happened in this box anyways."

_That's where you're wrong_. Inuyasha just grunted.

Kagome sighed and then slid back over, not sitting back on his lap but getting pretty close to it. Her hands were on his arms, thumbs slowly rotating in circles and pressing into the skin. She tilted her head up to look at his face, seeing the lines of irritation. "It's not like I'm going anywhere."

"Not right now," Inuyasha murmured softly, looking away from her. "So what do you think Sesshomaru wants?"

Kagome took the change in topic in stride, shrugging. "Probably to tell me he's firing the poor person that attempted to be me for a day. He'll then tell me what they screwed up and how tomorrow I'm going to have to fix it."

Inuyasha raised a brow. "At least you'll get a longer lunch break starting tomorrow."

He tried not to look at her, tried to break away from the urges to be closer, together. It was hard when she flashed her smile, the beaming grin drawing him in like a moth to a flame. It was unfortunate, how he hadn't examined the feelings beforehand and was now slaughtered with them. Just kissing her had done that. Now what was he going to do?

"Hello, Inuyasha?" Sango's singsong voice crackled over the speaker.

Inuyasha desperately wanted to yell at her, scream a pretty pissed off 'what?' and be done with it. He'd tell her to back off and that whatever question could wait until tomorrow. For the love of all that's good, everything could wait until tomorrow. "Yes?" he managed out, trying to be civil.

Kagome continued to smile at him. It was distracting and made his chest feel funny things.

* * *

_Comments to Acknowledge:_

_Kenia, NurNur, EndlessIdeas and Zooz: _I'm so happy you enjoyed the chapter. Thank you my lovelies!

_XxKagomexX: _Maybe ;) Thanks hun!

_(): _Out of curiosity, why not? Is it because they're awkward? Haha. I have friends that will ONLY comment if I write a sex scene *sigh* But thank you so very very much!

_Juneychan: _Oh my goodness, I can't believe it. You're right. ALMOST 1000 reviews. I'll flail, you know that? I'll squeal and flail and probably do a little jig, because I've never gotten 1000 reviews before *beams* You're all so amazing.

_Newspaper: _Ah, writing papers. Thriller, I can tell. I just finished my second year of school, so I feel your pain. But thank you so very much for taking the time to read my little drabble of elevator silliness :D

* * *

_This computer I've stolen is extremely awkward *sigh*_

_Feedback is love :)_


	26. Water

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I do not profit from this story._

* * *

**Elevator Music**

**The Lion's Den**

_(Water)_

* * *

Sango didn't seem to notice the tension in his voice. "I've moved all of your meetings to next week. There are two people that have yet to confirm but there shouldn't be a problem. I'm still tackling the paperwork but Kouga says things won't be much longer."

"Good, thank you," Inuyasha replied, eyes glued to Kagome.

Miroku laughed. "Dude, you're totally making gaga eyes at Kagome."

"I am _not!_" And that wasn't a yell of defence. That was a yell to protect his hurt ego. It had nothing to do with the fact that he possibly, might have been, actually making those eyes at her.

It wasn't like he was _trying _to. Kagome was just...smiling.

Turning away from him, Kagome sat close and put her head on his shoulder. "You should relax more."

"This is coming from the woman who couldn't breathe properly when we first got in," Inuyasha snapped back. He kind of felt like a coiled spring, ready to strike out at the first sign of attack.

Kagome laughed lightly, nodding. "Touché, I guess I deserve that. However, I am very claustrophobic."

"How are you doing now?"

Trying hard not to think about it too much, Kagome shrugged and placed her hand on his elbow. His body was like a furnace, heat radiating from him and into her palm. "I'm alright. We're going to get out of here soon so I'm holding out for that. I hope it's soon."

"Me too," Inuyasha replied, lying through his teeth. He didn't want to get out. Not ever. Not right now.

Kagome sighed. "It better be because I definitely need a bathroom break. That water from earlier was _not a good idea_. I can't imagine how you're not dancing."

Frowning, Inuyasha looked down at the woman resting on his shoulder. "What?"

"You drank _so much_ water and then we played that game." Kagome smiled, thinking as to where it led and wondering if maybe eventually things could progress outside of the big metal box. "I'm okay for a while still but you must have a massive bladder."

What a strange thing to say. Inuyasha thought about it, realizing that he did have a lot of water.

And then he thought about it some more. "Son of a bitch," he murmured.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked, lifting her head.

Inuyasha wanted to press it back down and tell her not to worry. Only, it was all her fault in the first place. "You made me realize that I have to go to the bathroom. Dammit, I was distracted and now you go and paint it in friggen neon."

Kagome looked sheepish at least. "Sorry?"

"That shouldn't sound like a question."

"Sorry."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and finally gave in to the urge. With the hand that wasn't being held down by hers, he patted the top of her head and put it back on his shoulder. He liked it there. The weight of it was comforting, as if it drew a connection that would last outside of their miniature prison. "I think after this I'm just going to go home. You should get the day off too."

"Like I would," Kagome replied, not sounding bitter, just factual. "There's a lot to do and Sesshomaru's a busy man. Someone has to keep everything organized."

"He can live."

"Who can live?" Sesshomaru's deep voice filled the elevator and Kagome let go of Inuyasha rather abruptly.

It prompted Inuyasha to be a dick. "You, if you're lucky. Get us out of this damned thing. Get that fucking wolf to do his damn job."

Sesshomaru was quiet for a moment in silent contemplation. "You're sitting awfully close to my assistant Inuyasha."

"I can sit however close I want _Sesshomaru_," Inuyasha replied, rolling his eyes. "What the hell do you want?"

"To castrate you, but father wouldn't be pleased," Sesshomaru said, his voice in the same monotone in which his speech was usually delivered. "Kagome, Ms. Yanami is clearly a poor substitute for your work ethic. However, I've managed to do the miraculous, again. When you get out of here it will be like you were never stuck."

"Please tell me you didn't fire Yura," Kagome commented, looking regretful. "She was actually good at her job."

"Not yours," Sesshomaru pointed out.

"No one is good at my job but me," Kagome replied.

Sesshomaru made a noise that was almost a huff. "I won't fire her."

Kagome gave a half-smile. "Good then. I'll pick up from where she left off when this is done."

"No, not happening," Inuyasha interrupted, unable to listen to more. "Kagome and I are taking the rest of the day off, alright? This was traumatizing for her and at the very least she should get the day."

"Inuyasha–" Kagome tried but the man just put his hand up in front of her, eyes glaring at the speaker.

"Let her have the day off, even if I don't. It's bullshit that she's had to suffer with all that claustrophobic shit and then get thrown back into the lion's den with work. You can suffer alone one day, right asshole?"

"Your words astound me," Sesshomaru commented dryly. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you liked her. Too bad she's too smart for that and you're too much of a pathetic bastard."

"You wound me," Inuyasha replied, sarcasm laced in his tone. "Dammit Sesshomaru, don't be a dick."

"I'm not being anything. Kagome can have the day off, but because it was my decision and not your doing." Sesshomaru was quiet for a moment before the speaker crackled. "I have other matters to attend to. I will discuss problems with Mr. Matsuno in a moment."

"Thank you," Kagome called out. She turned to him when Sesshomaru was gone. "You two are weird together."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something, smirking instead. "I was the one that gave you the day off, not that asshole."

"I know," she replied, putting her head back down on his shoulder.

* * *

_Comments to Acknowledge:_

_Kenia:_ You're simply adorable. Thank you very much for being so supportive and always giving such sweet feedback :)

_Random-human-reviewer:_ You legit made me laugh. Although, you may want to rethink the plan of murdering me, because I wouldn't be able to write ANYTHING if you did that. But here is more and I can assure you that with only 4 chapters left, the story will be completed within the month. And I'm glad you enjoy all my stories!

_Glitterthorn:_ Miroku is my favourite in this particular universe I made. He's just awesome. Deep down in your heart, I think you agree :) Thanks!

_Lissa:_ I updated! And more will be soon. For sure by next Sunday. I plan on updating weekly, at the latest. Thank you!

_IrishIndy:_ It's awesome people like you that make me update. My computer problems are fixed! HUZZAH! Now, it's just typing my fingers off. Which, to tell you the truth, is not as fun as it sounds. Thanks hun!

_NurNur:_ You, as well, are awesome. Thank you so much for being so supportive and amazing :)

* * *

_So my lovelies, only four chapters to go. Happiness (for those of you that are curious) will be updated within 24 hours. I, unfortunately, messed up huge on a particular tangent I wanted to incorporate (which isn't surprising since I was mostly without access to my story notes) so I need to redo a lot of it. Which is a bugger and a half._

_Feedback is love. (I had a rant to add to the end of this, but then I reread it, realized I must be going at the very least slightly certifiable, and deleted it. You're welcome)._


	27. Fire

_You cannot tell me I don't update relatively quickly. Three stories in three days, ha! How strange that I leave a part-time job for a full-time job and I have more time than ever to write..._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I do not profit from this story._

* * *

**Elevator Music**

**Shot in the Dark**

_(Fire)_

* * *

It could have just been him, but Inuyasha was sure that there was a tension in the elevator that there hadn't been before. Kagome was still resting with her head on his shoulder. However, her hand was on his leg, and it was warm and comforting in a way that shouldn't exist. There was nothing he could do to explain it though, so instead he sighed and hummed.

Kagome caught on pretty fast. "It can't be much longer," she said, trying to sound for all purposes cheery and hopeful.

The problem was that Inuyasha wasn't cheery. He wasn't even _hopeful_. To be frank, he didn't give a shit anymore about being stuck in an elevator. He wasn't the one that was terrified of running out of air – it was the woman beside him. He wasn't panicking that the elevator could fall – that shit only happened in the movies. He wasn't even freaking out about all the paperwork he would have to do the moment he got out of here – that's what his personal assistant was for. All in all, Inuyasha was A-OK.

"Right?"

Inuyasha looked down at the woman whose head was resting on his shoulder. Her long black bangs stopped him from seeing her face properly, but he didn't need to see it to know exactly what it looked liked. He hadn't realized that her earlier statement was in need of a response. "Of course we are," he replied.

_I don't want to though._

Why didn't he want to?

_What are the chances we'd talk again?_

Sango said she wasn't the type, but Inuyasha had doubts. They were confined in a small space, in a high-intensity situation where everything was panic and fear and worry. Sure, after an hour had passed and boredom set in, nothing seemed too scary now. The issue was that there was a good chance that this thing between them was a fluke. It meant nothing more than a way to pass the time.

Maybe at first, Inuyasha could've passed it off like that.

Now? Not so much.

What was even worse was that it had been over an hour. That was it: over an hour. In that small time he found this amazing woman he never even really knew _existed_. The thoughts in his head were screaming things like _kiss her_, and _hold her_, and _date her_.

_Love her_.

Inuyasha was not an idiot. He refused to believe that after everything he had done – with the company, his brother, his life – that he was fool enough to believe in things like love at first sight. Funnily enough, Miroku had once explained it to him (it was yet another trick up his sleeve to find multiple willing women). Somehow, adrenaline influences particular chemicals and hormones that infiltrate your brain. After a particular scary or heart-pumping experience, a person would be more than likely to get the feeling of _falling in love_ with an individual they saw right after the experience was over.

So if Inuyasha was zip-lining over a particularly rocky, oh-yeah-you'd-die-if-you-fell landscape, and his adrenaline was pumping, if Kagome was at the landing and smiling there'd be a good chance he'd feel a strong sort of attraction. Talking to her immediately would make it only stronger, the idea of _falling in love_.

How Miroku knew that crap was beyond him. It only made him creepier in Inuyasha's books, but that wasn't the point.

Kagome was scared of being in here. She was terrified more than half the time, having panic attacks and crying, and rocking back and forth. With him being the closest willing body, did that make this a sort of _fad_? A feeling influenced strictly based on their difficult situation?

Possibly.

Hollywood loved to film ideas like that. The cop saves the woman after five car chases, ten bomb explosions and three particularly close gun fights. They end up kissing and having sex the moment the disaster was all over. The problem: Hollywood was hardly a good depiction of real life at the best of times.

Inuyasha frowned. None of this was making him feel better.

_So what_? He thought that it didn't matter. Just because this was a trying experience, didn't mean that there was nothing between them. There was certainly some form of chemistry, some form of attraction. Inuyasha decided that no matter what, he'd do whatever he could to convince Kagome it was worth a shot.

It may be a shot in the dark, but it was a shot nonetheless.

"What are you thinking about?"

The question was innocent enough, but Inuyasha jumped slightly anyways. He wasn't expecting the soft female voice to speak up. "Uh, a bunch of things I guess." _Mostly revolving around dating you, which is just awkward._

But there was no denying it. When Inuyasha kissed her, there was something there. Call it sparks, call it magic powder, call it fiery passion; he _liked _her. He wasn't going to just let her go.

"What are you thinking about?" he countered, trying to not make the conversation entirely one-sided. "Anything particularly interesting?" It couldn't help that he was also steering the conversation away from himself.

"I'm thinking about the long bubble bath I'm going to take when I get home," Kagome answered, sighing blissfully. "I'll relax for a long bit, maybe catch up on some reading. It'll be nice for a change to have a day off."

Inuyasha's mind – although far cleaner than Miroku's – still stuttered to a halt the moment he heard the words _bubble bath._ Because picturing Kagome, naked and gorgeous and moaning as the hot water soothed her body–

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked suddenly, disturbing his thoughts once again.

Inuyasha gulped and ignored the fire that was building in his chest. He needed to think nice, normal thoughts, like rainbows and waterfalls…

Waterfalls made him think about the bathroom. He really shouldn't have had all that water.

"Yeah," he murmured, slowly. "Yeah Kagome, I'm perfectly okay."

That was a lie, but whatever.

* * *

_Comments to Acknowledge:_

_Juney-Chan: _I totally agree, but we're all a little weird :)

_Call Me Phoenix: _An epic story of the telling? Aw, you're so cute, shucks. Thank you very much!

_Kenia: _Thank you darling! *Throws Kleenex*

_AnimeFreak: _Why thank you! I appreciate it!

_Random-Human-Reviewer: _Hahaha well thank you! At least you'd injure for good reasons!

_Glitterthorn: _Well I'm so happy that you do :)

_Cutebaby: _Well thank you hun!

* * *

_I want to apologize in advance if I miss a few reviewers for the next chapter. Fanfiction is yet again giving me problems with outdated links, so while I'll do my best, if I miss I'm not purposely doing so!_

_Feedback is love :)_


	28. Speak

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I do not profit from this story._

* * *

**Elevator Music**

**A Guy Like Him**

_(Speak)_

* * *

Kagome scrunched up her face, pulling her head back from his shoulder and staring at him intently. The man didn't look fine. If anything he was a bit pale. "I think you're lying."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "I'm fine, really."

Frowning, Kagome hesitantly put her head back on his shoulder. It had been resting there quite a while, and even though it was starting to hurt her neck, she felt a comfort there that she hadn't really felt the entire time of being trapped in this god forsaken elevator.

All she wanted was to get out. That was it. She didn't have any hidden agenda. It certainly wasn't to get away from Inuyasha. He had been nothing but amazing to her and what she felt… Well what she felt was entirely unexpected and totally welcome. Who knew that of all the places she'd find a guy, it would be in an elevator she got stuck in? A place that she feared, in the very building that took up ninety-five percent of her life.

It was almost funny.

When she thought about it, no, it really wasn't. It was tragic.

"I'm going to get a cat I think." The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them, and even the frown on her lips didn't help in taking them back. Why would she blurt something like that out?

Inuyasha laughed beside her, clearly just as startled by her sudden announcement. "I hate cats."

"That's unfortunate," she muttered. "When I was growing up I had a cat named Buyo. He was a fat cat."

"You say that like it's a good thing." Inuyasha snorted. "I'm more of a dog person."

Kagome hummed. "Cats and dogs don't like each other Inuyasha."

"That's a myth," he said, voice light. "I know people who have both. I actually have a friend whose cat acts like a dog because it spends so much time with one."

"How do you know the dog isn't acting like the cat?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Are we seriously having this discussion?"

"I guess so, what else is there to talk about?" That too, made her frown. Why did she even open her mouth to begin with? Because really, there was a lot that they could be talking about. The fact that they kissed was talk-worthy. The fact that she wanted to see him again, after the elevator, maybe on a real date was yet another thing to talk about.

Because what if he didn't want to see her after this? What if all he wanted to do was chalk it up to a bad day and leave it at that?

Kagome was sure that if that was the case, she wouldn't be able to take the elevator with him everyday. She'd find other arrangements, come in those ten minutes earlier and catch the elevator before he made his way in. And that would just be embarrassing.

If Sesshomaru knew, he wouldn't let her live it down. Based on how they talked to each other, he'd probably make sharp, unwanted comments about her own stupidity for getting with a guy _like him_. What was the bad name Sesshomaru called Inuyasha again? It felt like a lifetime ago that her boss even talked to her.

Inuyasha cleared his throat then, and Kagome hadn't realized that she had disappeared into her thoughts. "I mean, we've talked about every pointless thing possible."

"We can talk about things that aren't pointless," he suggested.

Kagome held her breath. Oh yes, they could. They could talk about what happened _after_. "So…lunch breaks."

Inuyasha made a humming noise. "What about them?"

"You're going to make them longer, right?" Kagome asked.

"Well, yeah."

Kagome nodded, smiling a little. "So maybe…I could visit you. During your lunch break too, I mean. If they sync up and you're not…busy."

"I'm usually busy." Inuyasha frowned the moment he said the words. That was _not_ what he wanted coming out of his mouth. He was trying for smooth and casual, to make her want to visit him without sounding desperate for her attention. "But surely I can find time–" He cut himself off before he said anything further.

He _sucked_ at this.

Kagome didn't seem very pleased either. If anything she looked…annoyed. "So this was a one-time-that-never-really-happened thing," she said, licking her lips as she looked at the closed elevator door. "We'll pretend this never happened."

"No–"

"No _what_, Inuyasha?" Kagome demanded, raising a brow at him. She couldn't really believe it. She…she let the guy _touch_ her and _kiss _her with incredulous thoughts that maybe afterwards it would mean something. And it didn't. She had been horribly naïve.

Hell, she only knew the guy for less than _two hours_.

She seemed almost desperate. No wonder he didn't really want to see her.

Only then did she realize that he wasn't talking to her. Inuyasha had yet to answer her. All he was doing was staring at her, with his brows furrowed in deep concentration. Kagome mentally scoffed. He was trying to come up with something smooth to let her down with.

Really, just great.

"Never mind," she said, softly. "So what sports did you play?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "We already went over that, don't change the subject–"

"What was your favourite subject in high school then?"

"We did that–"

"University?"

Inuyasha growled. "For fuck's sake Kagome just _stop speaking_!"

So she did. Kagome glared at him murderously. She was so very, very stupid. Naïve. Idiotic. Dumb. The list could just go on and on and on. It didn't even make her feel any better that he was attractive. She'd done the whole attractive boss-thing before and it hadn't turned out well.

Kagome sighed. She was attracted to a type. It only figured.

"You're not listening to me," Inuyasha said slowly. His words were tense, like every puff of air he let out was a struggle. "That's not what I want."

Kagome didn't believe him.

* * *

_Comments to Acknowledge:_

_Isador.X: _Well thank you so much for the lovely words! I hope you enjoy :)

_(): _Inuyasha and his pi? Hmm... Not too sure what that means but thank you!

_Juney-Chan: _Thank you so much!

_Kisshu-Ichigo: _It seems like so much because you're seeing it in chapter format. Realistically, these conversations don't take long. Minutes. If anything, too little is happening in the hour (hence the reason why they napped). I'd understand the idea that too little is happening, but the format of this story kind of throws the timeline out of whack a bit.

_Random-Human-Reviewer:_ Aww! Well thank you darling! That's so sweet of you to say.

_EndlessIdeas: _Thanks hun :)

* * *

_Feedback is much appreciated!_


	29. Sun

_SECOND LAST CHAPTER!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I do not profit from this story._

* * *

**Elevator Music**

**Eternity**

_(Sun)_

* * *

Inuyasha didn't know how it got so wrong so damn fast. It was almost like it was out of his jurisdiction. The situation just started spinning, faster and faster until he lost absolute control. Like a car skidding on ice – no traction, no possible way to stop.

"Kagome, I like you."

It didn't seem to do anything. The black-haired beauty just stared at him, rather distantly if he had to describe it. What had he said that was so _bad _previously? He knew he was crappy at things like this – of course he was. He was a man that threw a lot of himself into work. He didn't party. He didn't go out and socialize unless it was _for _work. Flirting? Inuyasha mentally laughed at himself. He was just lucky for his looks or he'd never get laid.

Inuyasha hadn't ever been the love 'em long time type. It was pretty much impossible because he couldn't even string together proper sentences. And to make things worse: talking about his feelings?

_As if_.

Okay, so he tried from time to time. His personal assistant Sango tended to tell him it was like sharing with a bank machine. Everything it gave you was either blunt information or questions. Previously, for example, he asked Kagome about fate, if she believed in it, what she thought about them. Him on the other hand? He didn't exactly answer. Inuyasha threw things back in people's faces.

"I _really _like you," he tried, for good measure. Couldn't she tell that he liked her? Did the kisses and the touching and the head-on-shoulder-thing…didn't that show his feelings clearly at _all_?

"Inuyasha, for the love of all that's good in the world," Kagome started, "stop talking."

He frowned. This was _not_ how he imagined it would go. He wanted things to happen _after_. He wanted to date her and…stuff. You know, roses and chocolates and…crap. If only he could ask Sango. She'd definitely know what to do about it all. Sango handled all of his personal things like that. All the gifts to his girlfriends in the past? Sango's doing.

She was a woman. Women knew what other women wanted. How the hell was he supposed to know?

"Kagome, what I'm trying to say is that I really, _really_ want to see you–"

Of course, life would have it that the speaker crackled to life. It made things only a million times worse that the voice on the other end? Inuyasha could've killed if possible.

"Hey princess," Kouga said cheerfully. "I figured out the problem now. The elevator motor control wasn't functioning properly. There was a faulty connection. I have to say, whoever services your elevators are extremely bad at their jobs."

"That's great," Inuyasha growled. "Want to do your job now and _get us out_?"

Maybe that would be the best option. Maybe when he got Kagome breathing outside air and feeling infinitely better, she would listen to him. Right now she wasn't getting it, for whatever reason. He needed for her to understand that he _wanted this_.

"I will, actually," Kouga replied. "Your security guard is going to remain on the speaker with you while I get the elevator moving. For whatever reason, getting it to the lobby isn't working, as we previously tried. I've managed to get the doors open on the tenth floor. We will be getting you out from there."

"Thank god," Kagome breathed out heavily, leaning back against the wall.

"I prefer to go by Kouga, actually." The man on the speaker chuckled, and Inuyasha bristled with pure distaste. At least as he looked at Kagome, he realized she was only half-smiling. Not actually smiling, like the one he managed to get out of her during their time in the elevator.

"What time is it?" Inuyasha suddenly asked, wanting to know.

Kouga sighed impatiently. "It's, uh, quarter-to-nine," he said. "Now I'm going to leave. Your security guard is going to speak with you and let you know when I'm planning on getting this thing going."

When there was silence on the other end, Inuyasha managed to sneak a peek at the woman with him. Kagome was still, lips thin like she was holding her breath or preparing herself for the worst.

"We'll get out of here," Inuyasha murmured quietly, feeling compelled to say something. "He's figured it out. Just give it another two minutes."

"I'm never going to take the elevator again," Kagome stated, almost robotically.

Inuyasha laughed harshly. "You're going to climb all fifteen flights of stairs in high heels and pencil skirts every day?"

Kagome smiled at him, small but genuine. Not the stupid one Kouga dragged out of her. This one _meant _something, he knew it. He just needed to tell her how much it meant to him. "Maybe not," she replied.

"Hello porn stars," Miroku cheered, startling both of them. "Kouga's heading out now. He gave me this walkie-talkie so that I know when you're being released."

Inuyasha winced. "Really? Did you have to say porn stars?" Kagome was giving him a dark look again. He didn't like the dark look.

"Well with the way your tongue was down her throat–"

"Miroku, shut up!" Sango yelled. "Inuyasha, Kagome, how are you doing?"

"Fine," Kagome replied, a bit too sharp. "First thing I'm going to do when I get out of here is look at the sun, which signifies the sky and freedom. Maybe I'll kiss the ground in thanks."

"What's the second thing?" Miroku asked. "Is it kiss Inu–"

"It's going to the washroom," Kagome clarified. "And then I'm going home."

Inuyasha frowned. No, this couldn't be what was happening. He had to _tell her_.

"Oh! Going down!" Miroku announced.

And so the elevator did, creaking at first with effort. When it came to a halt again, he held his breath. It felt like an eternity, but when Kagome's hand reached out and grasped his, time sped up all too horribly fast.

The elevator doors opened.

* * *

_Witchy Add-In: _mwahahahahahahaha.

* * *

_Comments to Acknowledge:_

_AngelOfBloodDarkness: _Not all good things, but unfortunately this story will be over very soon. I'm sad too, but thanks!

_Trix: _Oh I will, next chapter on Sunday! Thank you!

_Bow: _Well thanks love! I appreciate it!

_Random-Human-Reviewer: _I'd like to see that actually. The next chapter will definitely let you know if you will or not though ;)

_Happyclause16: _It's okay, logging in is annoying sometimes. I just always leave it to remember me, because I'm far too lazy to do anything else. Thank you very much :)

_IrishIndy:_ I'm so happy you like it. No one else did hahahaha. Thanks love!

_Juney-Chan: _Haha, what do I do, cast a spell to force you all to review? That would be...clever. Although, my lack of any real witch powers (sorry!) probably prevent that :(

_NurNur: _I know it didn't solve anything this chapter...but there's always the last one!

_EndlessIdeas:_ Thank you for the wonderful comments :)

_Annoying: _I wish so too, but that's really not how the world works.

* * *

_I'd say "feedback is love" but I'm afraid there won't be much of that this time around. So. I hope you enjoyed :)_


	30. Breath

_**Author's Note: **The FINAL chapter. PLEASE read to the very bottom._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I do not profit from this story._

* * *

**Elevator Music**

**Collide**

_(Breath)_

* * *

Inuyasha Taisho arrived at the office at exactly 7:03 every morning.

Kagome Higurashi arrived at the office at exactly 7:04 every morning, bypassing the famous Taisho brother when he was stopped to talk to his best friend in security – _not_ to flirt with the now pouting secretary.

Both Inuyasha and Kagome waited for the elevator at exactly 7:05 a.m.

The ding that signalled the elevator's return made both of their heads turn up. Waiting for the crowd of other businessmen and women, they both entered the spacious box. On Monday through Thursday, Kagome pressed the button to the fifteenth floor. On Fridays, Inuyasha pressed the button because he felt generous.

Neither Inuyasha nor Kagome talked to each other. Ever since yesterday, Inuyasha and Kagome had gone their separate ways to think things over in a rational, non-confining or sexually-heated way.

There had to be at least fourteen people standing inside the elevator. With the buttons pressed to go to the fourth, seventh, ninth, tenth, twelfth and fifteenth floor, it was sure to take a while. Four of the fourteen left on the fourth floor. Three left on the seventh. Four left on the ninth. Two left on the tenth. One left on the twelfth.

Finally, they were alone.

They still didn't talk.

Inuyasha cleared his throat, looking up at the small screen that alerted them to which floor they were fast approaching. The fifteenth floor – their floor – was coming in way too fast for his liking. He cleared his throat again, frowning because he shouldn't _feel_ like this. Maybe it was because of what happened yesterday and the fact that they had gotten stuck in the same damn elevator that they were in. If that was the case, then why did the chime that went off to signal their destination make him feel only _worse_?

The doors opened and Kagome hesitated, just enough for Inuyasha to close his eyes, make a decision and then launch himself to the set of buttons to press _Lobby_.

Kagome stared at him strangely, eyebrows raised and brown orbs searching. She shook her head and took a step forward, placing her hand on the elevator door to stop it from closing before she got out.

Inuyasha swallowed his last bit of nerve and reached for her, pulling her back by the elbow and forcing her to collide into him.

At first she struggled. The idea of being confined in any way was obviously something Kagome had a problem with. Hell, Inuyasha had just pulled her back into the same damn thing she had hated all of yesterday. Loosening his grip, he waited for the fallout to come. With bated breath, he let his hands drop as the doors officially closed themselves and they headed for the lobby.

Kagome turned around, too close in his space for him to not notice the way her cheeks were flushed and her lips were parted. That was all the invitation that he needed.

His hands found her hips and he pulled her back into him, letting his lips find hers. The instant slide of heat and wet made a deep rumble rip through his throat, the groan triggering something out of the woman because she melted into him further, her hands unbuttoning the suit jacket he wore.

"Sango wouldn't give me your number," Inuyasha panted when they paused for breath. His hands never stopped moving though, tugging at the light green blouse that was tucked into tight dress slacks. "I threatened to fire her."

"But you didn't," Kagome replied, finding his tie and loosening it slightly. "Why not?"

Inuyasha let out a deep, husky laugh that he wasn't prepared for. A smile broke across his face as he looked down at the woman so close to him. "She's actually a really good assistant."

Whatever Kagome was going to say in response to that was lost in the exchange of heated kisses. His tongue begged for entrance, sliding across her smooth silky lips and tasting every inch of her when she finally parted them.

"Yesterday wasn't a one-time thing," he gasped out, barely managing to say that before claiming her again. His hands rounded on her, sliding across her lower back and palming her ass. He lifted her, pulling her impossibly closer before pushing her into the side wall of the elevator. She was just barely lifted off the ground, but Kagome got with the program pretty damn quick, wrapping her long legs around his waist.

He thanked god that she wore pants instead of a skirt, or the friction they were creating from what little they were doing wouldn't be there. As sexy as they were, proper business skirts were long and impractical for impromptu sex.

"Is it a two-time thing?" Kagome asked, decidedly ignoring the tie and undoing the button on his pants instead.

"Not even fucking close," he responded, pressing her against the wall harder, moaning at the feel of her hands skimming across the bare skin between his navel and belt. "I'd even like to do this outside of the elevator." He chased her lips, catching them and trying his damnedest to work out more moans and heated pants from the woman.

Kagome was all sorts of beautiful.

Suddenly, the bell chimed and before Inuyasha or Kagome could do anything, collective gasps were heard.

Grinning, looking absolutely fuckable with his kiss-swollen lips and dark eyes, he waved at his co-workers. "Sorry, this elevator is taken."

Pressing the button to the fifteenth floor, Inuyasha didn't wait to nuzzle Kagome's neck. "Not freaking out?"

"Shut up and distract me," Kagome replied, pulling him back for another kiss.

For the rest of the day, the elevator was ruled as broken.

The next day, employees gave the two a wide berth, just in case.

When Miroku released the sex tape via company email _accidentally_ to every employee when he was only supposed to send it to Sango, well...

No one takes the elevator after that.

And Inuyasha and Kagome like that just fine.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

_Comments to Acknowledge:_

_Alikmionejean: _I'm lazy too, or I'd find you and respond. As it is I'm rushing to do even this! THANK YOU so much darling. Also, my hair is hairspray-full since I was at a wedding last night and I can't really move as of yet.

_Juney-Chan: _Thank you love! I hope you enjoyed it thoroughly!

_Random-Human-Reviewer:_ I'll be waiting for you :) Thank you so very much!

_(): _Ending the chapter like that made you read this one though, didn't it? :) Thanks!

_Unknown: _Well I hope you enjoyed the ending!

_(): _He finally said this piece though! Thank you!

_Jennaha11: _Thank you! I hope you liked it!

_EndlessIdeas: _Thanks darling!

_NurNur:_ *Throws Kleenex* Don't cry! Thank you so very much love!

* * *

_Now, my little piece: I want to thank EACH and EVERY one of you. You were all so amazing, sticking with me like this and truly (somehow) believing that a story about being stuck in an elevator with absolutely nothing to do could be good._

_To show part of my appreciation, I have made a full, completed copy of this story - with pictures, a longer, lovey-dovey author's note, and everything! - to give to anyone that wants one. This way you can read the story again (if you so choose) without Internet. You can even put it on your eReader. Just PM me or ask me in the review for a copy of the story and I will gladly give one to you. Please just make sure if you're NOT logged in to leave me a way to contact you back - which means "Site Preview" before you send it so you know how your email looks since FF doesn't handle the format well._

_Again, thank you everyone. I'm so extremely grateful to you all._

_As always, feedback is love with chocolate sprinkles on top. Even though I don't like chocolate sprinkles._

_Love, WitchyGirl99_


End file.
